MaCalleigh After the pain of losing you
by lovlyangl
Summary: Sixth in a Series. Welcome back Macalleigh. In this new continuing story, we see Macalleigh battle through the pain of losing her husband Horatio Jr. Learning to live again with the help of her family, her child and eventually a new love. Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**MaCalleigh...After the pain of losing you.**

**A new MaCalleigh story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, Just Macalleigh,Horatio Jr, their child and this story.**

**The death: How do we move on when someone we have loved for years suddenly goes away. For Macalleigh her and her child are about to find out. Watch how the families pull together to help her survive. And how one new CSI helps bring her back to the happiness she once had.**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day Macalleigh was being released with their child Nicholas Horatio Caine. She was excited to be going home and start her new life with her husband that loved her since they were children. As she waited for him to pick her up, she began feeding their child when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Macalleigh it's Tom Wright, Horatio's boss."

"Oh...hello, how are you?"

"I'm not good Macalleigh, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Macalleigh's heart started racing. Her only thought was something had happened to Horatio Jr while he was in Washington.

"Umm...okay."

"I'm really sorry Macalleigh. But Horatio Jr was in an accident this morning. A very bad one. I'm afraid he didn't survive. I'm very sorry."

Macalleigh was silent. Nothing could be heard but but the babies soft sounds.

"Macalleigh!! Macalleigh, you still there."

Trying desperately to talk she couldn't. The pain in her heart was to strong. She had lost a husband, a father, and her best friend. As she stared into the phone, her dad walked in.

"Macalleigh!! What's the matter love?"

Mac could tell his daughter was in shock. Carefully taking Nicholas from her, he laid him in his little bed, then hitting the call button, he called for a nurse.

"Hi Macalleigh. What did you need love? Oh my God. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Get the doctor."

"Right away Mac."

Running from the room, the nurse called the on call physcian.

"Come on Macalleigh. Answer me Angel baby, what's wrong?"

Still not getting a response Mac heard the sound coming through the phone. Picking it up he said hello.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Mac is that you?"

"It is Tom. What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid I have sad news. Horatio Jr was killed this morning in an accident. He was torn up really bad, the doctors couldn't save him. I'm sorry Mac. We're having his body flown home."

Mac had heard about that accident on the news this morning. Ten people died in that pile up. But he never thought one would have been Horatio Jr.

"Christ Tom. Okay. What time is his body arriving?"

"Sometime this evening. The Coroner has just released the body. We'll be sending him very shortly by Corporate Jet."

"Okay. Thanks Tom."

Hanging up the phone Mac looked over at his daughter. He could tell she was in shock. Laying her down, he covered her in several blankets when the families ran in.

"Mac!! Mac we just heard. Oh God this can't be happening."

Wrapping his wife in his arms, Calleigh looked over at her daughter in shock.

"Oh Mac. She's in shock. Where's the doctor?"

"The nurse is getting him love."

Looking at Horatio Sr and Stella who had arrived from Miami. Mac could see the pain and horror in their eyes. Reaching for Nicholas, Stella held him tightly in her arms.

"You two arrived quickly."

"I know Mac. We used the jet. How's Macalleigh doing?"

"Excuse me, move out of the way please."

As the doctor examined Macalleigh, he informed the family that she was in a state of shock.

"Is she going to be okay? She'll come out of it right?" Cried Calleigh.

"She will Mrs.Taylor. But I can't say when. Sometimes when people suffer a trauma like this, it can take anywhere between a few hours to weeks before they accept what has happened."

"Oh...Mac...I want to take our baby home. She needs to be with us when she comes through."

"It's fine to take her home. In fact it would be best. As patients seem to heal better around those that love them."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm very sorry for her loss."

Leaving the room. Mac, Calleigh, Stella and Horatio packed everything up.

"Macalleigh? It's daddy Angel baby. I'm going to take you home okay. Come on, walk with daddy."

Helping her from the bed, they walked her to the car. So silent she was on the trip home. Not saying a word, not a single tear in her eye. Pulling up to the house, Gabriel and Elizabeth were waiting with tears.

"Daddy, is Macalleigh okay? Is she going to be okay daddy?"

"She'll be fine Elizabeth. Why don't you and Gabriel grab the bags."

"Okay daddy."

Once they had Macalleigh settled in bed. Nicholas started crying. Walking over Calleigh picked him up.

"Shh!! Come on little guy. Don't cry, are you hungry? Mac we need formula for the baby. Macalleigh can't nurse like this."

"I know love. The Hospital gave us a few cans. I'll heat one up. Horatio, Stella. I've made up the spare room for you. How long can you stay?"

"As long as you need us Mac. We'll have Horatio buried here."

Nodding that he understood. The family stood by Macalleigh's bed, praying that she would snap out of her shock soon.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening as the family sat around to dinner. Mac went to check on his Angel baby. As he walked into her room he noticed she was still lying there looking at the empty space on the wall. Climbing on her bed, he wrapped her in his arms.

"Macalleigh. I know you can hear angel baby. You need to snap out of this. Think of Nicholas sweetheart. Your son needs you."

Still not getting a response, or even a movement, Mac just laid there with his baby in his arms.

**Menawhile...**

After clearing the dishes, Horatio and Stella left for the Airport to pick up HJ's body. As he arrived, Stella threw herself over his casket and softly sobbed.

"My baby. How could this have happened."

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart I want you to listen to me. Don't fall apart on me love. I need you to stay strong."

Pulling her off the casket, Horatio okayed them to take Horatio Jr to the Funeral home.

"Shh...come on sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I know it hurts love." He cried.

"It more then hurts Horatio. We've lost our son. How can we all get past this? It shouldn't have happened. He was to young. Our children aren't supposed to die before us."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Walking back to the car. Horatio took Stella to the Funeral home. He just needed to be sure that that was his son in the casket. Walking into the dreary home, they were lead to where he rested.

"Are you ready love? If you're not. You can wait outside."

"No!! I need to see my son one last time."

Opening the casket, Horatio knew right away it was their son. Bending over the casket, he kissed his sons head.

"I'm sorry son. So sorry we weren't there for you when you took your last breath."

Closing the casket, they headed back to the Taylor's.

When they arrived. They found Calleigh feeding Nicholas with Mac.

"Was it him handsome?"

"It was sweetheart. It was."

As they sat down, they heard the scream.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo...Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooratio, noooooooooooooooooooo."

Running up the stairs, Mac opened his daughters door, and wrapped his daughter tightly in his arms.

"Shhh...okay angel baby. It's okay daddy's here. Right here with you. Shh...come on angel, calm down."

"He's gone daddy. He's gone. How can I survive. It's not right daddy. I need him, I can't survive with out him, please daddy. Please tell me it was all a dream."

"I'm sorry angel. I can't. He's gone angel. I'm so sorry baby, he's gone."

"No daddy. No, no, no. Get out. Get ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..." She screamed.

Mac's tears were running down his face. So much pain he could feel from his little girls heart.

"No Macalleigh. I won't leave. I won't leave you. Never baby, never will I go."

As the family watched from door, Macalleigh beat on her dads chest, over and over, trying with all her strength to push him away from her. Still not letting go, Mac just held her, held her till all your tears and strength had worn down. Then when she fell back into sleep. He wrapped her tighter, and just held.

"Oh Mac. How's she going to get through this? She's in so much pain."

Mac's chest was pounding. Never had he wanted his little girl to feel this kind of pain. To have to learn to survive again, on her own. To have to lose someone who was her life, her rock, her strength to love.

"Mommy...is Macalleigh okay? She's so sad mommy."

"I know Elizabeth. She'll be okay. She'll survive. She's a Taylor."

Shutting the door. The family left Mac and Macalleigh wrapped in each others tears.

**End Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Late that night, Macalleigh awoke again. Woke from a dream that lead her to Horatio's body. Seeing all the blood, and tissue, she screamed, waking the house.

"Macalleigh!! Macalleigh. Wake up angel baby, come on."

Finally shaking her awake, she curled up into a ball.

"I don't want to be here daddy. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Macalleigh. You need to stop this. Think of Nicholas, you haven't seen him since we brought you home."

"I don't want to see him daddy. I can't see him. He's to much of a reminder."

"Now you listen to me young lady. It's one thing to be upset. But it's a hell of another to take it out on your new born child. Now you are going to get up, get dressed, pick up your son and nurse him. Do you understand?"

Ignoring her dad, she turned over. That was it. Mac had had enough. Pulling her up from the bed he shook her.

"Stop this Macalleigh. He's gone. You understand? He's never coming back. That's something you have to learn to live with. Now you can cry, scream, get upset on your own time. But for right now you are going to nurse your son."

Leaving the room, Mac brought in Nicholas. Laying him on the bed, he left the room.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you angel baby. But life moves forward whether we want it too, or not."

Once he shut the door, Macalleigh picked up Nicholas and held him to her heart.

"I'm so sorry my baby. I never meant to ignore you. I'm so sorry you won't know your daddy. You would have loved him."

Baring her breast while crying, Nicholas began to nurse.

When Mac got to his room, Calleigh seen the tears pouring down his face. Without a word, she got up, walked over and wrapped him tightly in her arms.

_"Caaaaaaalliegh...I need..."_

Calleigh knew what he needed. She knew everything her husband needed. Looking into his eyes, she passionately kissed. Stroking her tongue around his, as he took. Took in the need to feel love, to feel warmth, and passion.

Picking her up, he carried her to the bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he slid his fingertips down her gown exposing her soft tender breasts. Sensually taking one into his mouth he began to suckle, lick, caresses her in endless passion.

Never did he tire of touching her. After 21 years of marriage she was his life, his joy, his partner. Moving himself down her body he caressed his tongue across her thighs, till he got to the very heat of her.

Taking his fingers, he opened her sheath into a vee, and with a whispered caress touched her swollen bud, sending her into their secret place. A place where only they existed.

Stroking his tongue lower, he plunged it deep within her core, causing her to grip his head in fevered passion. So much passion that Calleigh felt everything that was her husband within her.

Sensually moving back up upon her, he slipped into her like a dream. As they moved within each other, Mac and Calleigh both cried.

Cried for the pain that was in their daughter, cried for the loss that was their son. But most of all they cried for the pain Nicholas would feel as he grew to come to know what happened to his father.

Pouring themselves into each other, they passionately shared another deep passionate kiss. Then slipping himself from the bed, he went to check on his angel baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Mac walked into his daughters room, he found her sound asleep with Nicholas beside her. Wrapped protectively in her arms. Nearing her side, he could see the tears still drying on her precious face.

Leaning down he softly kissed her cheek as she moaned out...

_"Horatiooooo."_

Mac knew they were going to have one hell of road ahead of them. For the love her and Horatio shared was like all of theirs combined. Stroking Nicholas's hair, Mac noticed how much he resembled Horatio Jr. All the way down to his toes.

Leaving the room, he left her door open a little like he used to do when she was little.

"How is she Mac?"

"She's sleeping. But restlessly."

"I'm begining to wonder if it's a good idea to have a funeral for HJ. I really don't think she'd be able to handle it. It may just push her over the edge."

"I know sweetheart. Horatio and I already discussed it. He feels the same way. He's also noticed Macalleigh's hurting to badly."

Looking out the window, Calleigh got out of bed, and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Come back to bed Mac. You have that meeting in the morning with the new CSI."

"I know love. I'll join you in a minute."

Mac thought about the new CSI. He already had his background checked twice. He had a hell of a track record. He also served in the Marines, making Mac like him already. He also knew he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and solid strength.

Walking back over to the bed, he wrapped his wife tightly in arms as he fell into sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Stella was softly crying in her husbands arms.

"_This shouldn't have happened Horatio. Why someone so nurturing and caring had to die. Robbed of his child, and his wife."_

_"Shh!! I know sweetheart. I know."_

Wrapping his wife tighter in his arms, he held her while she continued to soak his chest. Knowing she needed to feel what was still real, he softly caressed his hand across her waist, her thighs, until his fingers were touching the very heat of her.

So passionately she cried, as he continued to stroke, feel, plunge his fingers softly within her. Needing more of his wife's love, he spread her legs over his shoulders, and clamped down onto her soaken sheath, as she poured her soul into him.

Still needing her to feel more, he caressed his hands up her brests and softly touched her orbs, sending her into a whirlwind of pleasure that was her husbands touch. Then turning her in his arms, he layed her across his chest.

_"Take from me love. Take all you need to help you feel again, to help you know that life is still going on around us._

Take she did, as she slipped her soakened core, onto her husbands thickened shaft. Sensually moving within him, passionately feeling that their love, their life was still alive within their souls. Grinding more deeper, Stella could feel her walls begin to tighten, as she whispered out...

_"Horatioooooooo."_

Flipping her over, he plunged into her heated core, over and over, until her walls were kissing his shaft in endless orgasms. And as he gave her one more sweet caress, he gave her soul. Telling her without words that their souls had once again joined in their love.

The screams started again in the early morning, as Mac and Calleigh ran into their daughters room. Seeing Macalleigh thrash about, Calleigh picked up her grandson.

"Macalleigh!! Macalleigh...wake up love. Come on Macalleigh, wake up."

Waking out of her dream, she could barely catch her breath.

"Easy love. Deep breaths, come on Macalleigh, breathe deep."

Gripping onto her fathers arms, she sobbed out.

"I keep seeing him daddy. I can't stop seeing him bleeding, calling my name, whispereing he loves me. Saying goodbye. It won't stop daddy. I should have been there daddy. I should have been with him, he shouldn't have had to die alone."

"Shhh...come on angel, it's okay. I promise you the dreams will stop."

Just when Mac thought she had calmed down. She started again. Only this time she was blamming Horatio for dying.

"It's all his fault daddy. He shouldn't have went to Washington. He shouldn't have left us alone. How could he do this to us?"

"Calleigh call the doctor."

As the family stood around in tears, they knew Macalleigh would need more then there help to overcome this tragic event.

When the doctor arrived he gave her a sedative.

"She should sleep for a while. I'll leave a script with you. She won't be able to breast feed while on these meds."

"Umm...do you think we should seek outside help?"

"To be honest with you all. No. She'll be fine in a few days. Your support is all she needs. Trust me, it's not easy to leave someone behind that you truely loved."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome Calleigh. Just make sure you keep her sedated for the next couple days. You have to give it time to absorb."

"She'll still be able to function with Nicholas, won't she?"

"Of course she will. It's a very mild sedative I've given her. Just enough to calm her. Relax Calleigh, she'll be fine with all the support she has."

Once the doctor left, she covered her daughter up and left the room.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that afternoon Macalleigh woke to Nicholas crying. Getting out of the bed she walked over and picked him up when Stella walked in.

"Hi sweetheart, you're up. How are you feeling now Macalleigh?"

"Not good. I miss him so much. It feels like my heart has been torn to threads."

"I know love. We all feel that way. We also all hate seeing you in so much pain."

"I know mom, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt any of you. But I just don't want to live without him."

Walking over Stella stroked Macalleigh's beautiful long hair.

"I understand that too Macalleigh. But you know we all have to move forward. Horatio would want it that way. He would want you to try and carry on with his child. He's relying on you Macalleigh to bring Nicholas a long and happy life."

"I just don't know if I can. He was my true love. He was the one that held us together through our trials, our mistakes we made along the way."

"Macalleigh, you are stronger then you think. Look at all you've been through through your life. You've survived alot of pain, horror, and medical problems that most people wouldn't have had the strength to do. Plus you are a Taylor. I have yet to meet a Taylor that isn't strong enough to survive anything that life throws at them."

Tearing up again Stella continued...

"I mean look at you Macalleigh. You have a beautiful child from Horatio. I mean look at your son. He's his father through and through. Horatio will never be gone Macalleigh. For he lives on in your memory, and in your child."

"Thanks mom. Thanks for the encouraging words."

Kissing her cheek, then her grandsons forhead. She left Macalleigh to her thoughts.

"How is she Stel?"

"I'm not suure yet Mac. I hope I got through to her. I think once she accepts Horatio's death, she'll be able to move forward."

As they sat down to lunch, they heard someone coming down the stairs. Entering the kitchen with Nicholas Macalleigh sat down.

"Hi angel baby. Are you hungry?"

_"A little daddy."_

Tearing up again, the family said nothing. For they knew if they did she would break again.

"What would like love? Tuna or egg?"

_"Tuna please mom."_ She sid with a crack in her voice.

"Here sweetheart, why don't you let me take Nicholas while you eat."

Passing her son to Horatio Sr. She began to eat.

"Hey sis. You want to go for a walk later? We can show Nicholas around NY."

"We'll see, okay Gabe?"

"Okay sis."

Placing his plate in the sink, Mac kissed his wife and children good bye.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"I have to work love. We are hiring a new CSI today. A young man named Jake. He has a military background. He served in the marines for eight years."

"That explains why you like him. Huh daddy?"

"Yeah Angel baby. That and also he has a strong head on his shoulders."

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you too angel baby."

Heading out the door, Mac knew his angel baby was going to survive.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After they finished breakfast, Macalleigh put Nicholas down for his nap. Then looking over her photoalbum she reached for the picture of her and Horatio when she was pregnant. She'd never forget that day. Smiling with tears her mom walked in.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you looking at?"

"It's the picture of Horatio and I when I was carrying our son."

Looking at the picture Calleigh smiled. For here was her daughter in a little bikini top, and pants, with her huge tummy pertruding outwards.

"Aww...look at you Macalleigh. So beautiful."

"I always felt beautiful around Horatio mom. During my whole pregnancy, he always mde me feel loved, cherished in his warmth. I just don't know how..."

"Macalleigh. Come on now. Don't fall back again love. Think of Nicholas. He needs you to be strong. I promise you Macalleigh, the pain will ease over time. I have to go see your dad for a bit, he forgot his badge."

"Would it be okay if I took it mom. I'd really like to see Sheldon, Danny, and Adam."

"Sure sweetheart. You can do that."

Calleigh knew it would be good for her to get out of the house.

"Why don't you take Nicholas. I'm sure they'd like to see him again."

Helping her daughter get Nicholas ready. She headed out the door. Placing him in his carseat, she buckled in and drove to the station.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was talking with Jake in his office, when he seen his daughter.

"Okay Jake you can go. Danny will take you around."

"Hey...angel baby, yelled Danny. How you doing."

"Okay Uncle Danny."

Tearing up again, Danny held her in his arms.

"Come on kiddo. I know it's hard."

Jake was confused. He could have swore he was looking at Mac from the mouth down.

"Umm Mac. Is this your daughter?"

He didn't mean to stare. But by God he couldn't help it. She was more then beautiful. Her hair was a pure white blonde, her eyes the deepest turquoise he had ever seen. But it was that pouty lip that drew him into silence.

"Yes, that's my Macalleigh. She's the oldest. Then I have a son Gabriel, and another daughter Elizabeth."

Mac was grinning. He was use to the looks his daughter got. She was a beauty alright. All the way to her mothers daintiness.

"I don't mean to be nosy Mac. But why is she so upset?"

"She just lost her husband. They had just had their first child when he was called away to Washington. He died in that pile up two days ago. They were childhood sweethearts. They had the type of love that was meant to last a lifetime."

Jake was saddened. For he remembered his Isabella. He had loved her forever, until she died.

"You okay Jake?"

"Umm..I will be Mac. Sorry. I lost my wife five years ago. We had that same kind of chemistry. Though we never had children. Our schedules were to insane to allow it."

"I'm sorry. How'd she die?"

"She was terminally ill. It was very hard to watch her spend her days in endless pain. Her always wishing the Lord would finally take her. Then the one night he finally did. And I swear to you Mac, she was smiling. That's how at peace she finally was."

Nodding that he understood. He seen his daughter coming towards him with Danny.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi angel baby. Danny can you take Jake and show him around?"

"Sure Mac. Come on Jake."

"I'll see you later Mac. Bye Macalleigh."

Macalleigh just stared.

"How did he know who I was daddy?"

Laughing while holding his little girl. he said...

"He's a Detective. It's his job to know."

"Daddy!!"

Kissing his daughter on the cheek, they walked into his office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So what are you doing here angel baby?"

"Umm...I asked mom if I could bring you something your missing."

"Missing? I'm not missing anything angel."

"Yes you are daddy. I can see what you are missing from here."

Looking down at himself, he noticed his badge was missing.

"Here daddy."

"Thanks angel."

"Daddy?"

"Mhm.."

"Could you take me to see Horatio?"

Mac hated the pain he seen in his baby's eyes.

"Why sweetheart?"

"I need to say goodbye to him daddy. Please?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Just as Mac was about to call up Danny he walked by.

"Danny."

"Yeah Mac?"

"I'm going to be out for a bit. Anymore problems call me."

"I will Mac."

When they arrived at the Grave site. Macalleigh tried desperately to get her legs to move.

"You okay angel?"

"I can't get my legs to move daddy. I change my mind. Take me home."

Mac knew there was no way she was ready to say goodbye. But he also knew she had to figure that out for herself. Dropping her off at home. He headed back to the station.

"Mom..I'm back."

"Did you get to see everyone?"

"No. Just Uncle Danny, and daddy's new CSI. The others were in the field."

"Hmm...what does Jake look like?"

"I don't mom. I didn't really get a look at him. I'm going to go lay down. I'm tired."

Calleigh noticed as soon Macalleigh walked back into the house. She was withdrawn again.

"Sweetheart. You can't keep hiding."

"I'm not hiding mom."

"Listen sweetheart. Why don't we go to your home and pick up some of your things."

Home!! That was the last place Macalleigh wanted to be. To many memories were there of her and Horatio. No way could she go home.

"No!!"

Picking up Nicholas she headed upstairs to her old room. Laying on the bed, with Nicholas in her arms, she cried.

_"Oh Horatio...How am I supposed to go on? How am I supposed to survive? I love you so much, and now your gone. How can Nicholas and I go on? God Horatio, I'd give anything for you to come home."_

Falling into sleep with her tears, she dreamed. Dreamed of Horatio.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaacalleigh..."_

_"Horatio?"_

She cried as she could feel the warmth of his touch upon her skin.

_"Macalleigh, I need you to look at me sweetheart."_

_As Macalleigh looked up, she seen his handsome face smiling at her._

_"Horatio. You're home."_

_"No love. I'm not. I need your help. I can't rest Macalleigh. I can't go where I need to be."_

_"Why not??" She cried._

_"Because you are keeping me with you Macalleigh. Your pain, your hurt. I can't leave you like this. My body can't rest until I help you accept my death."_

_"But you're not dead Horatio. Don't say that. I can see you. You're alive."_

_"No love. I'm not alive. I'm so sorry I left you and Nicholas behind. It wasn't done on purpose Macalleigh. But you, you and my son are alive. Flesh and blood. I need you to move on Macalleigh. I need you to accept my death. Please don't leave me in pain like this. I need you to be happy again."_

_"How can I ever be happy when you're not here. Nicholas and I need you. I love you so much Horatio. Why can't I just come with you."_

Leaning down on the bed, Macalleigh felt the warm rush of air that brushed across her lips.

_"Let go Macalleigh. I'll always love you angel baby. Always."_

As Macalleigh softly sobbed, she seen Nicholas look up and smile. Knowing in her heart Horatio was saying his finally goodbye.

_"I love you Horatio"..._she cried over and over.

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart, wake up."

Slowly waking up she seen Horatio Sr standing over her.

"You were dreaming love. Are you okay?"

_"Oh dad. No, I seen Horatio. He wants me to let him go. But I can't dad. I can't let him go."_

Pulling her up his arms, Horatio just held her.

"Macalleigh..I want you to listen to me sweetheart. Just because you say goodbye to someone doesn't mean they are disappearing forever. They are always still here watching over us. Protecting us, guiding us. That's why they're called Angels Macalleigh. For they are with us in spirit. Every star you see in the sky that winks at you, is someone you know, letting you know that they are still with you. Still loving you."

As her tears continued to pour Calleigh and Stella were watching from the door.

_"Dad?"_

"Yes sweetheart?"

_"Can you take me to say goodbye to Horatio. I think I'm ready this time."_

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

_"I am. I can't live another day knowing that Horatio is not able to rest peaceful."_

Horatio had an idea what she was talking about. He also knew his son had visited one last time.

"Sure sweetheart. Get your coat."

Taking her hand. Horatio lead her to the car.

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they arrived at the Grave site again. Macalleigh could feel her body tremble.

"I can't do it dad. I'm sorry. I can't get my legs to move."

Horatio knew she was tearing up, he also knew if he didn't get over to that grave, she would never learn to live again.

"Okay, okay, sweetheart. Listen to me. Give me you hand. That's it love, trust me."

Taking her father in laws hand, he helped guide her towards Horatio resting place. As they neared the headstone, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Nooooooooooo...I don't want to anymore. Please dad, take me home."

Horatio was in tears. He hated what he was forcing his daughter to do. But he really had no choice. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the site, and snuggled her while her head laid rest in his neck.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you, I'm really sorry. But you need to see my son. Your husband. Please Macalleigh. Just look. Just look."

Lifting her head, she turned it towards Horatio's stone, and that's when she seen the writing. Crawling off his lap, she laid herself against the cold grass, and sobbed his name over and over. As Mac and Jake pulled up.

Watching from the car, Jake teared up. For he seen himself 5 years go when Isabella died.

"I'll be right back Jake."

Mac could see how Mcalleigh's screams were affecting Jake. Causing Mac to like him all the more.

When Mac arrived at the site, Horatio held him back.

"Let her go Mac. She needs to get it all out."

Mac was tearing up inside, for here was his baby girl clawing at the grave.

"Hooooooooooratio o o o ...Hoooooratio o o ."

After ten minutes had passed the yells had stopped. Reaching down Mac took his baby into his arms, and carried her back to the car.

"I'll bring her home Horatio. We'll meet you there."

"Okay Mac. Okay."

Placing her in the back seat, Jake was looking out the window, trying not to show his boss he was deeply affected by what he had seen. So much silence on the way home, as no one spoke a word while Macalleigh slept in the back.

Pulling up to the house, Mac got out and opened the door.

"Jake carefully lift her out to me please. And watch her fingers, they're all cut."

Carefully picking her up, he passed her to her father.

"Lock the car, and come in."

As they entered the house, Calleigh and Stella came running.

"Oh my God. What happened to her fingers?"

"She was clawing the grass love. Trying to get to our son."

"Oh God. She's a mess."

"I'll grab the cream and band aids."

While everyone got Macalleigh settled Jake was left with Gabe.

"Hi. I'm Gabe. What's your name?"

"Jake. I'm your dad's new CSI."

"Oh...he must like you already."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because daddy never brings any rookies home. Ever. So he must really like you."

Jake wasn't sure wht to say. But he was glad that his boss liked him.

Looking down at his hands, he noticed the blood.

"If you like you can wash your hands, we have a bathroom right here."

"Thanks Gabe."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about my sister. I know she's really sad that Horatio died, and left her with their new baby. Mom says it's going to take a long time for her to heal."

Jake had never met a boy who talked so much. He kind of liked it. He reminded him of his brother back home in Kentucky.

"Gabe??"

"Yeah dad. In here with Jake."

"Oh...I need you to go up and help mom and Auntie Stella with Macalleigh. Take her meds."

"Okay dad. It was nice to meet you Jake. Hope you visit us again."

"Thanks Gabe."

"Wow. You've impressed me twice today."

"I'm sorry?"

"My son very rarely speaks to anyone. Yet he was talking to you without nervousness."

"He seems like a great kid. You're a lucky man to have such a family."

"I know this too. Jake I need to know that you are okay with what you seen today."

"I'll be fine Mac. It's just Macalleigh reminds me of myself five years ago. I know how she feels. I can honestly tell you she'll hurt for a long time before she's able to fully heal."

Mac knew exactly what Jake meant by that. For he could tell from Jake's look that he was still in pain.

"We should get back. I still have things to show you."

Leaving out the door, Mac just wondered to himself if Jake would be able to help Macalleigh through her pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Macalleigh woke late that evening, she called for her father.

"Daddy. Daddy."

Hearing her cries from his room. He walked down into hall and entered her room.

"What is it angel baby?"

"Can you lay down with me daddy. Can you hold me."

"Of course I can angel."

Pulling back the covers Mac crawled in beside her and covered them both up, as she snuggled into his neck.

_"Daddy..."_

_"What angel?"_

_"How can I stop the hurt? My heart feels so empty. I hate feeling alone like this."_

_"I know angel. I know exactly how you feel. When Claire died. I felt as if my world had ended. I didn't want to move forward or survive. I just wanted to lock myself within my work, and not think about 9/11, or my wife."_

_"But you did survive daddy. Look at you now. You have mom who loves you so deeply."_

_"She does. But I also love her the same way. It wasn't easy for the both of us in the begining. For your mom had to watch her boyfriend commit suicide in her lab. I remember her telling me about that day. How she quit the bullistics lab, and decided not to return to that field."_

_"But she did return daddy. She was the best. Horatio always told me about mom and how strong she was. I wish I could be more like her."_

_"Angel you are more like your mom then you think. Look what you went through with your stalker. You faught and survived that hell. Just like you will survive this. Macalleigh do you remember anything about today before you passed out.?"_

_"I do daddy. I remember screaming and digging at Horatio's grave. I remember you carrying me to the car, and into the house."_

_"Angel I didn't carry you into the house, Jake did. I'd like to tell you something about Jake. Something I think might you overcome this."_

_"Okay daddy."_

_"Jake had a wife. Five years ago. She was his life like Horatio was yours. The only difference was he never had any children. His wife became terminally ill with Cancer. He had to watch her suffer through her pain, until the night she finally went peacefully in her sleep. This tore Jake apart. he still hasn't healed after five years. But I was thinking maybe if you talked to him, if you talked to each other. It may help you and him ease your pain."_

_"No daddy. I don't want to talk about Horatio to anyone. Especially a stranger."_

_"Macalleigh, sometimes an outsider is the person you can talk to about your pain. For they are unbiased, and don't judge how you are really feeling."_

_"But you and mom can help me. I don't need anyone else."_

_"We will always be here to help you angel. But we are family. Sometimes family can do more harm then good. For our feelings are stronger towards you. The worst thing a parent can see is their child in pain. So we as parents sometimes take the wrong route to help you. You don't need comfort Macalleigh, you need someone who is unbiased to your situation to help you through the pain."_

_"I don't know daddy. I'm really tired. I just want to sleep now."_

_"Okay. Promise me you will concider talking to Jake."_

_"Sure daddy. I'll think about it. I promise."_

Wrapping his daughter closer to his heart, she fell into sleep. As she slept Mac thought to himself that Jake just could be the one to save his daughter from her painful loss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Macalleigh woke in the morning. She seen her dad still sound asleep. Lifting her head, she seen Nicholas sprawled out with his little head resting on her dads heart. Carefully slipping from the bed, she headed into her moms room.

"Mom...Mom wake up."

"What is it Macalleigh?"

"You and dad need to have another baby."

Calleigh looked shocked.

"You're kidding right? Macalleigh we are to old to think about another baby."

"Umm...no your not. Come see."

Getting out of bed, Calleigh put on her housecoat and walked down to Macalleigh's room.

"See mom. Dad needs another baby. Look at him. He's had Nicholas on him all night."

"Macalleigh...it's his grandchild. Of course he'd wrapped in his arms."

"I'm telling mom. Dad wants another baby."

"I'm going back to bed. Stop these insane thoughts," she laughed.

Sighing deep Macalleigh walked back into her room. She knew what her dad needed. Walking over to the side of the bed. Macalleigh shook him awake.

"Daddy...daddy, wake up."

"Hmm...what's the matter angel."

"Mom wants to have another baby."

Mac gave her the same look her mom did.

"Are you okay angel. How much of those tranq's did you take."

"One daddy. Just one. But I'm telling you mom wants another baby. So do you. You just don't realize it yet."

Carefully getting up, Mac laid Nicholas in his cradle.

"I'm going to leave now angel. And you are going to forget all about this conversation."

Leaving her room. Mac knew he needed to call Jake right away. He had a feeling his daughter was trying to forget her pain by making others happy.

When he got his room. He noticed Calleigh sound asleep. Whispering he said...

_"This is just crazy. My daughter is losing her mind."_

Calleigh heard him and giggled.

"Hah...so you're awake. Did you hear about your daughters crazy idea?"

"Aww Mac. I think it's sweet. It's even sweeter the way Nicholas was sleeping on you. You miss it don't you?"

"Miss what love?"

"Having a little baby to hold, to rock, to sing to at night."

"I'm going to pretend I'm not hearing this love. We are way pass the stage of wanting children. So the two of you just stop putting ideas in each others heads."

Walking into the bathroom Mac turned on the shower. Running the spray over his head, he tried to forget all about Macalleigh's crazy notion. Reaching for the shampoo, he couldn't find it. Turning around, he seen his wife in all her naked glory, standing behind him.

God her beauty was never ending. The temptation to touch her was killing him. Stroking his hand across her cheek he whispered...

"You're so beautiful sweetheart. Never do I tire of loving you."

Not saying anything, Calleigh wrapped her arms around her husbands thick neck, and pulled him towards her. Then softly sighing out his name_...Maaaaaaaac_...she passionately kissed him. Such warmth, such enchanted love that had grown over the years between them. Left them both lost in the throws in sensual heat.

Needing to feel more of his wife, Mac slid his hands down her thighs, opening her legs and touching her swollen bud with his fingertips. So lost in the passion that was her husband, she grinded against him, telling him without words that she was ready for him to love her.

Leaning her up against the stall, he raised her leg, and entered her swiftly, as she cried out her orgasm. Plunging deeper, Mac had lost all sense on what was reality. The only thought that kept coming to his mind, was a child. Another child for them to love and nurture.

Calleigh could feel her soul seperate, she could feel the need to reproduce take over. Grinding herself deeper within him, they poured into each other, deep within her womb where her egg lay at rest. Waiting to be brought to life. And as his sperm met her fallen egg, they bothed whispered out...

_"I love you."_

Turning off the taps, Mac lifted his wife's drained body into his arms. And taking her to the bed, he laid her upon the sheets and loved her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Mac arrived at work, he looked for Jake.

"Danny, where's Jake?"

"He's in the break room with Sheldon."

"Thanks. Jake, can I see you in my office for a moment please?"

"Sure Mac. I'll be right there."

Walking into his office he sat down.

"What is it Mac?"

"I need to know if you would do me a favour?"

"Umm. Sure, what is it?"

"I would like to know if you could maybe spend some time with Macalleigh. Calleigh and I think it would be good for her to talk to an outsider. Someone who can understand her pain."

Jake was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say. Out of anything Mac could have asked him. He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not sure Mac. She may not want my help. She may not be ready."

"I know that Jake. But would you be willing to try?"

"Sure. How do you want me to approach her?"

"By being honest. I've already given her a little background on you. So she won't be to upset when you talk with her."

"Okay. I'll stop by this afternoon. I'll see if I can't get her to come for a walk or something."

"I really appriciate this Jake. I just want my daughter back.

"I know Mac. I'll keep you informed."

Leaving Mac's office. Jake hoped he wasn't making a mistake. The last thing he wanted was Macalleigh upset with him, or her father.

Meanwhile...

"Macalleigh, phone for you love."

"Okay mom. I'll be right there."

"Hello."

"Hi Macalleigh, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Who's this?"

"It's Jake. We met briefly yesterday."

Macalleigh remembered him now. She also remembered her dads conversation from last night.

"I remember. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to a walk this afternoon. I was hoping we could maybe talk about what you are going through."

Macalleigh didn't really want to talk about Horatio's death. But then she remembered her fathers words_.."It may just take an outsider to help you angel. Please think about it."_

"Ummm...I'm really not sure. I have alot to do with Nicholas today."

Jake knew she was making excuses, for he did the same thing when people tried to reach out to him. God he hated the pain he could hear within her voice.

"Okay then. If you change your mind you can call me on your cell. 222-751-3341."

Writing down his number Macalleigh said...

"Sure. Thanks, bye."

"Who was that angel?"

"It was Jake, daddy's new CSI. He wanted to know if I'd take a walk with him and talk."

"Oh that was nice of him. He's a very nice man. Daddy told me all about his wife. It must be very hard to lose someone that was your world, your life."

Macalleigh teared up again.

"Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry love. I think daddy is right, it may be good for you to talk to Jake."

Knowing her mom was right. She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello."

"Jake is Macalleigh. I was wondering if we could still take that walk?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour."

Hanging up the phone, Jake looked over at the picture of him and his wife. Whispering to her, he said...

_"I guess you were right Isabella. I was meant to stay around to help others."_

Grabbing his jacket from the locker room, he headed out to pick up Macalleigh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Macalleigh heard him honk his horn, she started to change her mind.

"Go ahead angel?"

"I'm scared mom. I think I've changed my mind."

"Angel, you can't keep yourself locked up. You need to move on."

Opening the door, Macalleigh walked out towards Jake car.

"Hi Macalleigh."

As he held the door open for her.

Macalleigh had forgotten what he looked like. But when she seen him, she realized he had dark rich chestnut hair, deep brown eyes, and a beautiful tanned complection. Driving away from the house, Jake could tell she was nervous. For he was a stranger to her. Someone she had never laid eyes on before.

"It's going to be okay Macalleigh. I promise."

He could see the tears build up in her turquoise eyes, leaving him heartbroken. As they pulled into the lot of the little Cafe, he helped her out and waked her inside.

"Would you like a coffee Macalleigh?"

"Sure please. Cream no sugar."

Jake smiled. That was the way he took his too. Paying for the coffee, they sat away from the others that were in the Cafe.

"Thanks. I really appriciate what you are trying to do. But I'm not sure if I can open up to anyone right now."

"I understand that Macalleigh. How about if we just talk about Horatio. Tell me about him, and your passionate world you created together."

Macalleigh was confussed. She thought he was going to want her talk about his death. Knowing she wasn't going to have explain how she felt, she relaxed a little.

"Well...We were married after my senior year. But we were together years before that. We actually met while I was staying in Miami. My dad sent us there when I was being stalked. NY became dangerous for me."

Jake remembered that story when it had hit the papers. It saddened him to know the hell Macalleigh went through to survive.

"That's when I met Horatio Jr. He was very sweet, kind of shy, and kept me together through it all. After that we finally realized we were it for each. Each others soulmates, we grew from there and started spending more time together. He would fly down from Miami on his week-ends, and I would visit him during the school breaks.

He was amazing. God his love was so carefree, so trusting and nurturing. Everything about him was passionate, his outlook on our future was magical. He always forced me to see the best in myself. Made me know everyday I was beautiful, and the only one he loved.

Just before Sophmore year, we decided we wanted to have our love bonded. We were both ready to make love. I can still remember my first time with him. He was so gentle, each touch was with care, with concern that he wasn't hurting me. It was so beautiful. We both swore we could see our souls become one."

Jake knew exactly what she was taking about. He had also taken Isabella's virginity. There had never been another since then. She was it for him.

"A few years later, we found out I was with child. The pain to love each other that night, overtook all caution. What others would call a mistake, we called a miracle. For the both of us had made a child from our passion, our love. Never can that be looked at as a mistake. For Nicholas was made from the purest love."

Jake could feel himself become passionate towards Macalleigh. She was so open with her feelings, her honesty. Something that was very hard to find in this day. Jake knew what was coming next, for he had planned it this way. To start with her at the begining so she would fall into Horatio's death without realizing it.

"I remember the day I gave birth to Nicholas. I screamed, and yelled at Horatio. While my dad, and his dad had a bet how many of Horatio's fingers I would break."

Smiling Jake asked...

"You're kidding. How many Macalleigh?"

"Three, my dad won the bet of course. I'll never forget the look on Horatio's face, when I told him I couldn't wait to have another one. We all thought he was going to faint. For he went white as ghost. No way Macalleigh...not for a few years."

Jake could see her tears build. He could feel his soul begin to tear up for her, for he knew this was the finally chapter in their life as husband and wife.

"Then he was called away to Washington. It was only supposed to be for one night. One night...just... I'm sorry."

Seeing her tears fall from her eyes, Jake got up and knealt down beside her.

"It's okay Macalleigh. We can stop now."

Giving her a tissue, he so badly wanted to hold her. Just to take away her pain, her hurt that was tearing her up inside.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"No!! I need to finish this. It's okay."

Jake could see people staring.

"Is there a problem? Face front, and keep your eyes on your own company. Macalleigh, let me take you out of here. We can finish this in the park. In privacy."

Reaching out his hand to her, he hoped she would take it. He hoped she would trust him enough, to allow him to help her from the Cafe. And as he stretched out his hand, she softly, cautiously took it.

Walking from the Cafe, people were still staring, and shaking their heads.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they entered the park, they sat down on a bench. It was a cold October day, and Jake could see her shivering.

"Here Macalleigh, take my jacket."

Placing the jacket over her shoulders, she slipped it on.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get through your wife's death?"

"Well...it wasn't easy Macalleigh. I could remember her many a night, ask me to help end her life. She was in so much pain. Crippling pain. There wasn't a night I didn't cry, didn't wish that I could change places with her. I remember her last words, her last breath she said...

"Jake my love. Don't cry. I'm going to a better place. A place with no pain, no suffering. I want you to make me a promise Jake. I want you to help others who need it. That's what you can do for me. Save someone else, help them through their suffering."

"I could remember telling her that I wanted to go with her. But she just held on until I promised her. I never understood what she meant by her words until you walked into my life. Until your dad told me your story. That's when I understood her words. But believe me Macalleigh. There were many nights I just wanted to crawl somewhere and die. I just didn't want to live anymore, I was nothing without Isabella. She was my world."

Macalleigh was in tears. Tears not only for the pain Jake had suffered. But tears for herself too. For her lose of her husband and Nicholas's father.

"I can promise you Macalleigh. You will survive this. You will have days where you just want to say I give up. But then you will look at your son and realize. Horatio lives in him, he's a part of what you and he created from your passion, and love."

Softy crying, she laid her face in her hands. Then she felt him reach for her. Carefully, with care, pull her into his arms.

"Just let it all out Macalleigh. I promise you'll heal. And I will always be a phone call away if you need me."

As the breeze blew across the park, they just held each other in silence.

**Taylor home.**

Here we are Macalleigh. Remember. Call me if you need me okay? Day or night. I don't care how late. I will be here. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you for the coffee, and for the talk."

"Anytime. Horatio was very lucky to have someone with such an angelic spirit love him."

Tearing up again. She whispered...

_"As was Isabella with you."_

Leaving the car Macalleigh walked into the house.

**NYPD crime lab...**

"Hey Jake, where ya been?"

"Out. I had to take care of something."

"Mac would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks Danny."

Walking into his office, he seen Mac looking over a case file.

"Mac...you wanted to see me?"

"I did. How is she?"

"She'll heal. She's in alot of pain today. But we talked quite a bit. When I left her she seemed a little more upbeat."

"So she opened up to you?"

"She did. Though I can't say to much about her feelings, or her pain. Now that I have her trust, I can't brake that."

"I understand. I wouldn't expect you too."

"I will let you know that I've told her she can call me day or night. No matter the time."

Mac could see him staring at Macalleigh's picture.

"I'm sure she'll like that. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She is Mac. She has the most amazing soul. So much like Isabella."

Mac didn't want to raise any issues that would shy his daughter or Jake away from each other, but he could see Jake was falling for her. Which Mac didn't really mind. For he had studied Jake's background several times. And the more he did. The more he liked him. But he also knew it was to soon for Macalleigh to even concider any other man in her life, or her childs.

"I'll tell you what Jake. How would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night. We'd love to have you. That way you can get to know my family. And I'm sure Calleigh would like to thank you for helping Macalleigh.

"Sure Mac. I'll be there."

Leaving Mac's office, he headed down to the lockers to hang up his coat. As he hooked it on the hook, he could smell Macalleigh's scent all over it. Smiling to himself, he hoped that one day in the future Macalleigh would fall for him, as he was falling for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Mac arrived at home, he found Macalleigh watching tv, while nursing Nicholas.

"Hi angel baby. How was your day?"

"It was alright dad. I had a nice talk with Jake. He's very understanding."

"That's good angel. I'm glad he could help you open up. Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen starting dinner."

When Mac walked into the kitchen, he seen his beautiful wife leaning into the oven. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Mac...you're home. How was your day?"

"It was alright. Listen Jake is coming for dinner tomorrow. I thought it would be nice for you to get to know him. Plus Gabe seems to enjoy his company."

"That's nice. I'd really like to thank him for helping our daughter. She seems a little better today."

"Yeah. I talked to Jake. He wouldn't give me any details. But he did say that they talked quite a bit. I think he's a bit taken with her."

"Aww...that's sweet. I'm really glad she has someone she can relate with."

Macalleigh was listening at the door with a smile on her face. It was nice that Jake could be trusted with her feelings. Cause her biggest fear was, he'd go back and tell her dad everything.

"Here daddy. Can you take Nicholas for a minute?"

"Of course I can. Come here son. Look at you. Is that a smile I see."

Making a grunt at his grandfather, he fell back into sleep.

"Aww..look at dad mom. He looks so sweet holding the..."

"Forget it young lady." She laughed.

"Dad??"

"No Macalleigh. No more babies."

Macalleigh smiled to herself, as she said..."we'll see."

Later that evening, when everyone was in bed. Macalleigh woke from another horrible dream. God it was so vivid. Feeling her pain build again, she picked up the phone and called Jake. She knew it was two in the morning. But what else could she do. She needed to talk about these nightmares.

"Hello."

"Hi Jake??" She said shyly.

"Macalleigh?? What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"No. I had that nightmare again. I can't stand seeing Horatio like that anymore. I don't understand why they won't go away."

Jake could tell she was distraught.

"I'll be right there Macalleigh. Get dressed, we'll take a drive."

Hanging up the phone, Macalleigh woke her dad.

"Angel baby?? What's the matter?"

"I need to talk with Jake daddy. I can't stop this dream. I keep seeing Horatio..."

Mac got up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh!! It's okay angel. You go ahead. Bring Nicholas in here."

"Thanks daddy."

When Macalleigh left to get Nicholas, Calleigh said...

"How much longer Mac? How much longer can she take these nightmares?"

"I'm not sure love. As Jake said, she'll have up and downs. We just have to be patient."

"I just hate seeing her in so much pain."

Wrapping his wife in his arms, he softly kissed her beautiful hair.

"Here daddy. He's still sleeping."

Taking his grandson in his arms. He placed him between himself and his wife.

"I'll be back soon dad."

"I know angel, take your time."

As Macalleigh came downstairs, she heard the knock on the door.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Macalleigh. You ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming."

"I told you Macalleigh, anytime day or night."

Walking her to his car, he could see her eyes were already soaked with tears. Helping her into the car, he shut her door, and got into the drivers side.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere quiet."

"Would you mind at my apartment?"

"No. That's fine."

When they arrived at Jake's apartment. Macalleigh noticed he had black leather furniture, a big screen tv, and a big bed in the corner.

"Oh my...everything a man needs." She giggled.

"Yeah. I guess so. Let me take your coat."

Sitting down she seen the one single picture of Isabella on the table.

"Is this your wife Jake?"

"It is."

"She's very beautiful. You were very lucky to have such a soulmate."

"As were you Macalleigh. Maybe that's why you feel comfortable around me. Cause we are kind of all the same."

Smiling she said nothing.

"How about you tell me about your nightmares?"

Jake watched her tear up again.

"Come on now. Just breathe deep, and take your time. If you feel you need to stop. Then we can stop. But to be honest. Once you get it out. It will help. Honest."

Jake didn't want to pity her. For if he did, they would never get to the root of her nightmares. And she would never heal.

"I keep seeing Horatio. His face, his body torn and broke. He's laying all alone. But he's not gone yet. He keeps calling my name. He keeps repeating my name over and over. He's dying, and he's diying alone. I should have been with him. If I had of been there. He wouldn't have had to die alone."

Jake had finally clicked into the root of her nightmares. It was guilt, the guilt of her husband having to die alone. She was blaming herself. For he had read the medical report with Mac. It stated that he went quickly. He didn't suffer, he just went instantly.

"Macalleigh. Did you ever ask your dad to show you Horatio's medical report?"

"No. I never asked. Why?"

"Well...I read it with your dad. I can honestly tell you Macalleigh, he didn't suffer. He went instantly. No pain. I think your nightmares may be the guilt. The guilt of not being there when he died."

"No...no that can't be true. I see him, he's torn to shreds. No, you're lying. Why are you lying?"

Getting up Macalleigh tried to leave. Reaching for her he pulled her towards him, and said...

"You need to stop this Macalleigh. Get your father to show you the report. He didn't suffer. He didn't even have time to think. That's how quickly it happened Macalleigh. And as unfair, and unjust that is, there was nothing anyone, not even you could do."

"Let me go."

"No. I won't let you go. I won't let you go back home and wallow in your pain. Pain that is unnessesary. The only place we are going is to the station. It's time you see the report."

"No!! I don't want to see him like that. No."

"You're going and that's final."

Jake hated what he was doing. It was tearing him up inside. But he had to help her heal. He had to help her move on. Not only for her peace of mind. But for her son. Helping her with her coat. He walked her to his car.

"I hate you. I hate you for what you are going to do."

"That's fine Macalleigh. Hate me all you want. You'll thank me later. One day you will heal, and you will thank me for forcing you to see what you have seen weeks ago."

Arriving at the lab, Danny seen Macalleigh in tears with Jake.

"Macalleigh!! What's going on. You okay?"

Not saying anything Jake took Macalleigh into Mac's office and picked up the report.

"Read it Macalleigh. Read the report."

Sitting her down, he put the report on her knees.

"I'll be back shortly."

Leaving the office, Danny grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing Jake?"

"What should have been done when this event took place. Giving her the truth. She's been blamming herself for Horatio's death. For him dying alone, bleeding, calling her name."

"But he was dead on the scene."

"I know that. But no one told Macalleigh that. They just told her he died quickly. No one gave her the truth. Big mistake that. For she took it on herself he suffered. Now every night she sees him torn and bloody in her dreams. It's killing her, but no more. Mac asked me to help her. So that's what I'm doing."

Danny felt like hell. He had no clue Mac had asked Jake for help.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know?"

"I know. It's okay. She needs to know he didn't suffer. It's the only way she'll heal."

As they looked at Macalleigh, they seen her reading the report with tears falling from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking back into Mac's office, Jake sat down beside Macalleigh.

"Macalleigh..you okay?"

Looking up at Jake with soaken eyes, she whispered...

_"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me."_

"Forgive you for what Macalleigh? There's nothing to forgive. You were in alot of pain. Don't ever be sorry for your pain."

Nodding she understood, she said...

"Could you take me home now?"

"Sure. Come on."

Helping her up, Macalleigh took his hand for the second time that night. Pulling up in front of her home, Jake said...

"I'll see you tomorrow evening for dinner with you and your family."

"Okay. Thanks again Jake. Good night."

"Good night Macalleigh. I hope you sleep well now."

Shutting the car door, Jake waited until she was inside her parents home.

"God forgive me Isabella. But I think I'm falling in love with the turqouise eyed angel."

After he said that he felt the warmest breeze caress across his cheek. A simple touch from his beautiful Isabella telling him she approved.

When Macalleigh got upstairs she quietly walked into her parents room and picked up Nicholas from between them.

"Mmmacalleigh??"

"Yeah dad. It's okay go back to sleep."

"Is everything okay angel?"

"It is daddy. We'll talk in the morning."

Kissing her dad on the cheek, she left their room with her son. Sitting on her bed, she woke Nicholas and placed him on her breast. Caressing his little crown as he suckled away.

"So handsom Nicholas. So much like your daddy."

When Macalleigh had finished nursing, she changed his bottom and placed him in the crib.

"Good night Nicholas, angels keep you safe."

Walking over to her Jewel box she had when she was a child. She looked at her rings. Carefully slipping them from her finger, she placed them in the box. Changing into her night clothes, she got into bed.

The following morning Calleigh woke up to the alarm. Then to the wave of nausea that hit her.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

"I think so. Just a little dizzy. I need to get the kids up."

As she left their room, she felt the nausea hit again.

_"Oh God, this can't be good. I swear Macalleigh, if you cursed us, you're going to pay you little demon with wings."_

"Gabe, wake up hon. It's time to get ready for school."

"Okay mom. Hey mom. Are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine love. Just get dressed."

Heading into Elizabeth's room, she shook her awake.

"Come on sweetheart. Time to get up."

"Okay mom. How's Macalleigh?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check on her later, she had a rough night last night."

Heading downstairs she started the coffee, and that did it. Running into the downstairs washroom she threw up.

"Dad...dad!! Mommy's sick."

Running down the stairs with shaving cream on his face, he seen his wife vomiting.

"God love, your sick. Get back into bed. I'll get things ready for the kids."

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Yelled Macalleigh as she ran down the stairs.

"I don't know angel. She's ill this morning."

Macalleigh took one look at her mom and started laughing.

"Have you lost your mind Macalleigh? It's not funny."

"Sorry dad. But it's nothing that nine months won't fix. Or at least the first trimester."

Mac looked at his daughter as he went white as a sheet.

"Just breathe dad."

"Sweetheart?? Is she right?"

Not saying anything, Calleigh puked in the toilet.

"Come on guys, I'll make you breakfast. Let's leave mom and dad alone."

"Sweetheart. I ask you again, is she right?"

Looking at her husband she said..."Yes. Your daughter cursed us. Yes. I'm pregnant. Yes. You are going to be a dad again. God I'm to old for this."

Throwing herself back over the toilet, she threw up again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Helping his wife back up, he just held her as he stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

"Are we happy about this love?"

Laying her head on her husbands shoulder, she whispered...

"I love you. And yes, we are happy about it. How could we not be. Our love is so strong, so full of passion. It's just one more miracle to add to the three we already have."

Placing his fingers under his wife's chin, he passionately kissed her. All the while thinking to himself...

_"Please God, give me another boy."_

_"I heard that?"_

_"Heard what love?"_

_"Heard you say with your mind you wanted a boy?"_

Mac laughed. Always they were so in tuned to each other. Never did they not know what the other was thinking.

"Come on love. Think you're okay to sit with the kids before school?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I would also like to know what happened last night with our daughter and Jake. I noticed Macalleigh wasn't wearing her rings. Which tells me something Jake said helped her alot."

"She didn't have her rings on?"

"No. The only thing on her wedding finger is a tan mark from the days she spent in Miami."

"Hmm...well let's go see what she has to say."

"How you feeling now mom? I made you a nice cup of tea."

"Thanks angel. How did your talk go with Jake?"

"It went alright. He showed me Horatio's file."

Mac looked shocked for the briefest of moments.

"Don't worry daddy. I understand. I now know Horatio didn't suffer. I think that's where alot of my nightmares were coming from. Cause I thought he had suffered in pain before he died."

"I'm sorry Angel. I should have shown you the file long ago. But I didn't think you could handle it. If I had of known that was causing your nightmares, I would have showed you sooner."

"I know daddy. It's still going to be hard not waking up to Horatio's warmth and love. Or his morning smiles, and kisses. But we all need to move on. It's time for new beginings."

As Mac seen his daughters tears, he held her tightly in his arms.

"Dad...what time is Jake coming tonight?"

Macalleigh smiled, she knew Gabe enjoyed Jake's company.

"He said he'd be here around six."

"Cool. I can't wait."

"Okay guys, your bus just pulled up."

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Macalleigh and Nicholas."

Once the kids left Macalleigh asked...

"Dad. Are you very busy this morning?"

"No. Why angel?"

"I was wondering if you could help me put my home on the market. I think it's time for Nicholas and I to start fresh."

"Where are you going to live angel?"

"I was hoping with you and mom for a while. Until I find a suitable place for Nicholas and I."

"Of course you can stay with us. You know that. As for your home, we can market it today, that's not a problem."

"Thanks dad. I really appriciate it. I'll put all my stuff in storage for now."

"You know what Mac. She may not have too. Aren't the Sylons selling their home. It's right next store to ours, and it's a two bedroom. Has a lovely den, and finished basement."

"That's right. Would you like to take a look Macalleigh?"

"Sure dad. That would be great."

Mac was happy. He could see his daughter was slowly moving on. On to a future that would be filled with new beginings.

After visiting the real estate agent, they headed over to Macalleigh's home. As she neared the door, she could see her hands begin to shake.

"It's okay angel. Take your time."

Taking a deep breath Macalleigh unlocked the door and walked inside. First thing she seen was Horatio's luggage that had been sent from the Airport.

Mac had forgotten about that. He had dropped it off almost six weeks ago.

"I'm sorry Angel. I forgot to move it."

"It's okay dad. Let's just get this done okay?"

Once they had everything packed up. Macalleigh called up a charitable company, to pick up her bedroom set. She knew she'd never be able to sleep in hers and Horatio's bed again.

"All ready angel?"

Taking one last look at her home. She turned, walked out, and locked the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Mac arrived at work, he found Jake waiting for him.

"How's Macalleigh feeling Mac?"

Not saying a word, Mac slapped him on the back, and embraced him.

"Whoa...okay. I take it she's fine."

"She will be Jake. Thanks for all your help. She's so much happier. Still in some pain, but not hiding behind it anymore. She put her home on the market today."

"Where's she going to live?"

"With us for a few weeks. Then she'll be moving next door with Nicholas."

"Oh...she bought that house that was for sale?"

"She did. It's perfect for her and Nicholas."

"It is. I seen it myself when I first moved here. It's great."

"So are you still coming tonight? Gabe's very excited."

"Yeah. I'll be there Mac."

Meanwhile...

Calleigh was still battling her morning sickness.

"Mom, maybe I should make dinner. You rest."

"No. I'm fine angel. Though if you like you can help me prepare the sauce for the breaded chicken. The smell is making me kind of nausious. So Macalleigh, tell me more about Jake."

"Like what mom. I don't know him that well. But I can tell you he's very caring, and sweet. His voice is kind of soft, quiet. His eyes are deep brown, and he's very tall. Or maybe I'm just short like you, and he seems tall."

"Hey ms smarty pants."

Laughing..."sorry mom."

"Uhuh. What else?"

"I don't know mom. He loved his wife, she was very beautiful. I seen her picture. He keeps his one room apartment very tidy. Why all the questions?"

"Just wondering. According to your dad, he sees something in Jake that he really likes. I guess I was wondering if you seen it too."

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Though if Gabe likes him, he must be special. For Gabe is shy around everyone."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Mom. Are you really happy with being pregnant again?"

"You know what Macalleigh. I am. Shocked. But happy."

"Mom...we're home."

"In the kitchen kids."

"Hi sis. Where's Nicholas?"

"He's sleeping. How was school?"

"It was alright. I got asked to he dance by some girl, but I'm not going."

"Not going. Come on Gabe, you're a senior this year. You have to go."

"No I don't. I'm not interested."

Macalleigh could understand her brother. For he was very shy, and quiet. But she also couldn't help the girls who chased him. For he was the spitting image of his father. All the way to the sculptured face that belonged on magazine covers.

"Oh come on Gabe. What is it you're afraid of?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to go. What time is Jake getting here?"

"In about another hour. He'll most likely come home with dad."

"Does he like video games?"

"I'm sure he does. I seen a system in his apartment. So I imagine he plays. Elizabeth, how was your day?"

"It was alright. But I have so much homework tonight."

"Do you need help with it?"

"No. It's easy. It's just Gina invited me out tonight. But I told her we were having company."

"Oh Elizabeth. You don't have to stay home. If mom says it's okay, you can go."

"Can I mom. If I finish all my homework?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies. I promise to be home before ten."

"Sure. That's fine. But get the homework done first."

Just Macalleigh added the sauce onto the breaded chicken, Mac and Jake walked in.

"Jake...do you want to play a video game?"

"Gabe. Give him time to take off his coat."

"Sorry."

"That's okay Macalleigh. Tell me Gabe do you have Rockband?"

"Yes. Awesome, you play?"

"I do. But I get to be the drummer."

"Cool. Cause I love the bass."

Jake wasn't surprised. Concidering Mac played.

"How you feeling Macalleigh?"

"Good thanks. I hope you're not to tired from last night."

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiled.

Mac watched the little spark that wnet off between them. Oh yeah, he knew Jake was falling for his Macalleigh. Now he just wondered how long it would take for Macalleigh to realize she was falling for Jake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

While Jake and Gabe were playing Rock Band. Macalleigh headed upstairs to feed and dress Nicholas. Once she had him ready, she headed back downstairs near the den when she heard her brother say...

"No way Jake. I'm not going."

"Why not dude. Girls are cool. Besides that you get to dance really close with them."

"Uhuh...no way. I'm still not going."

"Well then at least tell me why?"

"Auuuuuuuugh...cause I can't dance."

"Sure you can. Just put your hands around her waist, and move in a circle."

"Huh...you're kidding right?"

Macalleigh walked in trying not to laugh.

"Hey bro. Who's winning."

"Jake, he's good."

Turning Jake seen little Nicholas.

"Aww...is this Nicholas?"

"It is. Nicholas, this is Jake."

Opening his eyes for the briefest of moments, he yawned and fell back into sleep.

"May I Macalleigh?"

"Sure."

Passing him the baby, he noticed Macalleigh had taken off her rings. Telling him without words that his talk helped.

"Ohh...he smells so wonderful Macalleigh. Look at his little face. He's beautiful. You and Horatio did a wonderful job."

"Thanks. So what were you talking about?"

"Well...your brother, seems to think he can't dance."

"Is that what's stopping you from going to the dance?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees...jeez, can we drop it now."

"Nope. Let's see. Ahh...here we go."

Slipping a cd into the player, Macalleigh grabbed her brothers hand.

"Macalleigh...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"Noooooooo...this is silly." He laughed.

"No it's not. Just let me show you."

Macalleigh could see her brother blush.

"Fine. Sit down and take Nicholas."

As Gabe sat down, he took Nicholas in his arms, while Macalleigh pulled up Jake.

"Would you mind sir??"

Smiling, he said..."not at all ma'am."

Getting up Jake softly wrapped his arms around Macalleigh's waist, and that's when they both felt it. Now feeling clumbsy, Macalleigh carefully wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

"Now watch Gabe. All you do is move around in a circle."

Gabe was laughing. He could see his sister was blushing.

"Why are you two blushing?"

It was at that moment Mac, Stella and Elizabeth walked in. Their first thought was..."oh my...there second was...what's going on."

"Umm...are we interrupting?"

Dropping their hands from each other like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't, Gabe howled.

"No dad. Just teaching Gabe how to dance. So he can ask Sherry to the Halloween dance next week."

Mac wasn't sure what to think. But he was damn sure they both had felt that energy. For it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Oh...well please continue, don't mind us."

"Daddy, can I go now?"

"Sure Elizabeth, have fun."

Mac wanted them to continue. This way he could see exactly how attracted they were to each other.

"Mac, be nice."

"I am love. Please continue."

"Stop it Mac. Come on kids, dinner's ready."

Heading to the kitchen Mac smiled. For never had he seen two adults blush as much as his daughter and Jake had.

"Hey dad!! I think Jake likes my sister."

Wrapping his arm around his son, he couldn't agree more.

During dinner, Nicholas started crying.

"I'll be back. Please excuse me."

Getting up from the table she headed into the den to feed Nicholas.

"So Jake. What do you do for fun?"

"Not alot Gabe. Work takes up most of my time. But when I have free time, I love going to see movies, or just walking the streets of NY, seeing all the different people that live within the city."

"You're brave. NY is very dangerous. Dad hates letting Elizabeth out at night. But mom says he has no choice cause she needs to be with her friends."

Ring,ring

"Excuse me. Hello."

"Daddy it's Elizabeth. I need you to come get me. Gina didn't show up. I'm here by myself."

"Listen sweetheart. Are you inside the theater?"

"I am. I know not to go outside."

"Okay, stay there. I'll be right there."

"What's the matter Mac?"

"Elizabeth needs a ride home. Gina never showed up. I'll be back shorlty."

"Okay. Drive safe."

"I will love."

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth was getting nervous. For the last ten minutes some guy just kept staring at her. Getting up she walked over to the ticket taker, and sat down in the chair.

"Are you okay young lady?"

"Umm...yeah. I'm just waiting for my dad."

"Okay. Cause you look scared."

"No. Umm..it's just that guy keeps staring at me."

Turning around the guy looked at the other guy.

"Hmm..maybe you'd feel more comfortable waiting in the office. I'll take you down."

"Umm...no. I'll stay here. It's okay."

"Well, I think we should call the Police. So come on."

"No. My dad's a Detective, he'll be here shortly."

Turning around again, the guy gave his friend a signal, and he left.

"Looks like he's leaving."

"Yeah. Here's my dad. bye."

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah daddy, I think so. I just thought some guy was following me so I sat over here."

"Where'd he go love?"

"I don't know dad. He left."

"Oh...okay. Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"You're welcome sir."

Once Mac left with Elizabeth, Dennis walked over to Jeremy.

"What the hell man. You were supposed to get her into the office."

"I tried. Till she told me her father was a detective."

"Shit...that was close."

"Yeah it was."

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my friend. I was supposed to meet her here. She's about 5ft2 and has blonde hair."

"Dennis knew right away he was refering to the young girl that had just left.

"Oh sure. She cut her finger. She's in the office here. Come on I'll take you."

"Thanks."

Walking down the hall Gina would never be the same again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Dennis got her to the office, Jeremy followed in behind with a knife.

"Don't scream. One word, one little peep, and I'll kill you."

"Please don't hurt me. I won't scream."

Watching her tear up, Jeremy laughed.

"That's the way I like young girls, crying cause they know what's going to happen."

"Come on Jeremy, let's get her before someone comes."

Grabbing her around the waist, Dennis tore at her clothes, as they stripped her to her underware.

Meanwhile...

"Dad...can I use your cell."

"Sure. What for?"

"I just want to call Gina and see what happened."

Passing his daughter the phone, she dialed Gina's mom.

"Hello."

"Hi Mrs.Davies. Is Gina there?"

"No hon. She left a few minutes ago to meet you."

"She did. I waited for a while but she didn't show."

"Well she should be there now. She was running a little late."

"Okay. I'll go back. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Mac and Elizabeth headed back to the theater. When they arrived Elizabeth seen Patty.

"Patty did you see Gina?"

"Yeah. She went down the hall with that theater guy and some other guy."

Mac was suspicious.

"Which office hon?"

"I'm not sure. Down there some where."

"Elizabeth stay here."

Running down the hall, Mac could hear soft cries coming from the office. Trying the door, he noticed it was locked. Not waiting, he shot his gun, sending everyone running from the theater. Kicking the door, he seen the two boys with Gina. One holding her down, and the other one inside her.

Running over, Mac pulled him off when Security arrived.

"What's going on here?"

Throwing his coat over Gina. He told them to call for an Ambulance. While he called Flack. When Flack arrived, the Officers took the teenagers into custody.

"Mac, what the hell is going on?"

"These two little bastards raped Gina Davies. Get them out of my face."

The young girl was curled up on the floor, softly crying.

"I want to die, just let me die. I need to die."

"Gina, it's okay sweetheart. Help's coming. Don call for a SART to be on call, and then call Gina's mom."

"Daddy!! Oh Gina. Daddy what happened to her?"

"Stay out Elizabeth, we'll talk about it at home."

"Is she okay daddy?"

"I don't know love. Just wait outside."

When the Paramedics arrived, they wrapped up Gina, and transported her.

"Keep everything with her. I need it all for evidence. Make sure they do a rape kit, and tell the Hospital not to leave her unattended. She has already informed me she wants to die. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Are you going with her?"

"Her mother is on her way. I'll be there as soon as I drop off my daughter at home. Det.Flack here will lead the way."

Once they had all left. Mac left Danny and Sheldon to collect blood samples and evidence that was left behind.

"Let's go Elizabeth, I got to get you home."

Arriving at home Elizabeth ran into the house.

"What's going on Mac?"

"Gina was raped at the theater. I'll explain later. Right now I need to talk to Elizabeth and get to the Hospital."

"You go ahead Mac. I'll talk to Elizabeth."

"You sure love?"

"I'm positive."

"Did you need my help Mac?"

"No. We'll be fine. I just need to make sure everything is in order, so these bastards don't slip through the system."

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"I will Jake. I'll be back love."

Kissing his wife good bye he left.

Arriving at the Hospital Mac was met by Gina's mom.

"Oh Mac. How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to Gina yet. Any word?"

"They won't let me see her. SART said I had to wait."

"That's normal. they just need to collect the kit. Once that's done I'll make sure you see her."

"God Mac, she's only 13."

"I know. It will be okay. I promise. The suspects are in custody."

Nodding she understood, they waited till they could see Gina.

"Excuse me Mrs.Davies?"

"Yes?"

"You can see your daughter now. Det.Taylor, here is the kit, and her panties."

"Thanks, would it be okay if I talked to her for a bit?"

"For a few minutes then she needs rest. She's pretty torn up inside. They did quite a number on her. To be honest, I don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

"I understand. Is someone in there with her? You didn't leave her alone did you?

"We did yes. Why is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there's a problem. She cried to me that she wanted to die. She should not have been left alone. I told those God damn Paramedics that."

Running down the hall, Mac came to Gina's room. When he walked in he seen she had slit her wrists. Pushing the call button, he called for the nurse, while trying to stop the bleeding.

Rushing into the room, they did there best to control her bleeding, but it was to late. She had slit her wrists straight up in three different places.Walking back out the doctor shook his head, as Gina's mom screamed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo...oh God. Why?"

While holding Mrs.Davies in her arms, Mac called Flack to inform him to add murder to the assualt and rape charges.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Mac got home he gave his family the news.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's upstairs dad. She's blaming herself for Gina being raped."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Dad...how is Gina?"

"She would have survived, but she was left unattended and she killed herself."

"Oh dad. Poor Elizabeth."

Walking upstairs, Mac found Elizabeth crying on her bed.

"Lizzy?"

"Daddy, how is she?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. She died."

"No daddy. It can't be true. Please say it isn't."

"I can't love. She didn't want to survive Elizabeth, she took her own life."

"Gina wouldn't do that daddy. This is all my fault, I should have never left that theater."

"I want you to listen to me. None of this is your fault. The only ones to blame are those animals who did this. You didn't tell her to walk down that hall. You didn't tell her to follow those animals. She did that on her own love. Sad as that is, you're not to blame. No one is. I want you to think Elizbeth how easily that could have been you."

"I know dad. It's just Gina's always been so trusting. But they shouldn't have done that. Why daddy? Why did it have to be her?"

Holding his daughter in his arms, he whispered over and over that it wasn't her fault. And even when she understood, he whispered it somemore.

"Are you going to be okay Elizabeth?"

"Yeah daddy. But I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"You don't have too love. You stay home till you're ready to go back."

"Thanks daddy. Would it be okay to visit Gina's mom?"

"I think I'd wait a few days on that love. She needs to heal from her pain."

Kissing his daughter on the head, he headed back downstairs.

"How is she Mac?"

"She'll be fine. She understands it wasn't her fault. We'll keep her home for a couple days. The last thing we need is kids at school constantly asking her what happened. Where's Macalleigh?"

"She's feeding Nicholas, she should be down shortly."

Back upstairs, Macalleigh walked into her sisters room.

"Hey sis, how you feeling?"

"Okay. It's hard. I lost my best friend. It's going to be hard not having her with me anymore."

"Yeah, I understand that. It's going to hurt for a while, but you know what? I'm here for you. If you need to talk, or just want to do something together."

"I know sis, and thank you."

Giving her sister a hug, she headed back downstairs.

"Hey mom, where is everyone?"

"They're in the den teaching your brother to dance."

"You're kidding. I gotta see this. Two men dancing together, this is gonna be good."

Walking into the den, Macalleigh seen Jake in Mac's arms.

"Oh my...tsk, tsk, what have we here?"

"Behave angel."

"Sorry daddy. It's just you two look so cute together."

"Funny. See what I have to put with?"

Jake laughed.

"Come here angel."

"What daddy?"

"Come here and dance with me."

"Dad, stop."

"You're blushing love. Why?"

Taking his daughter in his arms, he began to dance with her. Bringing Macalleigh back to the night of her wedding reception, when they shard the father daughter dance. Seeing her tears Mac realized she was remembering.

"It's okay Macalleigh." He whispered.

Jake could see the pain in her eyes. He could see the memories that were written on her face.

"Macalleigh!! Would you like to take a walk?"

"Umm..sure. Just let me get my jacket."

When Macalleigh left Mac whispered to Jake."

_"Take care of her."_

Jake knew what Mac saying. He knew that Mac knew he was falling for his daughter.

"I will Mac. I promise."

"Okay you ready Jake?"

"Yup, let's go."

"I'll see you later daddy."

As they walked along the street, Jake brushed his hand against Macalleigh's, hoping that she'd take it. Waiting to see if she would, he felt her soft fingertips wrap around his fingers. God this was such a foreign feeling. Never did he think he would find this kind of magic again. The sweet innocence that spoke of shyness, caution, gentleness.

Leading her into a little corner Cafe, they sat down and ordered coffee.

"Jake. Were you and Isabella ever sorry you didn't have children?"

"I think I was, more then she was. I come from a large family. Isabella was an only child. She grew up with the notion that children aren't nessesary to have a happy marriage. Also we both worked crazy hours, at least until she got sick. Then we just spent the last of our days together. I can still remember everything about her. Her scent, her smile, her need to succeed in whatever she did. But most of all the love we shared."

Smiling..."Yeah, I can understand that. It's like you build your whole future with someone. You have everything you could both ever want. Then someone comes along and takes it all away. It's just more proof that the world is unjust..."

"You sound like your dad." He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"So tell me more about you. What you like to do, your favorite color, your favorite foods."

"Hmm...I love to laugh. Even though at times I have nothing to laugh about. I love Italian, and Cheesecake. My favorite color is black. I used to love playing guitar, singing to myself in the shower. I love reading and learning about the Highlands."

"Ahhhh...so you like your men to be Warriors?" laughing

"Hmm...not really. Horatio was very lean, tall, and had this wonderful aura that seemed to follow him. Kind of magical, you know?"

"I do. So Horatio was your only boyfriend?"

"No. I had a couple others. But when I met Horatio it was like a spark that went off. You know? We both just knew we were destined to be together."

Jake could feel her soul reaching out to his. A feeling he hadn't felt since Isabella.

"How about you? What are some of your favorite things?"

"Well...I enjoy my job. My favorite color is blue, I love Chinese food, and Mexican. My favorite pastime when I'm not working is to read a good book, watch a great movie, or pleasure myself with a good work out."

"Sounds lovely. I haven't watched a movie in ages. Though I prefer sitting at home in a pair of ragged clothes with popcorn and snuggling with myself under a blanket."

Smiling he whispered...

_"Maybe one day we can do that. If you'd like."_

Macalleigh felt the butterflies in her tummy. She knew she liked Jake. He was wonderful, comforting, and easy to talk to. Leaving her wondering if she could see herself with Jake in the future.

_"Sure that would nice."_

Leaving the Cafe, Macalleigh brushed her hand with Jakes, as they linked their fingers together in their new found friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**6 months later...**

With Nicholas now six months, Macalleigh had tried him on several homemade purred foods. She loved the little faces he'd make when he tried peas, or carrots. But never did he make a face with the fruit.

Macalleigh was finally settled in her new home, and her and Jake had been sharing a wonderful friendship. They still hadn't kissed, or watched a movie together. Just lots of holding hands and talking.

Nicholas seemed to sure have taken to him. They spent quite a bit of time together, and now shared a bond. Dressing Nicholas, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Macalleigh."

"Jake. Hi. I was just going to call you."

"You were. What about?"

"I was hoping we could watch a movie tonight. You could pick up the movie, and I'll make the popcorn."

"Hmm...under one condition."

Macalleigh could feel her cheeks heat over the phone.

"No blushing you."

She laughed...just how the hell did he know she'd be blushing.

"Okay...what condition."

"We get to snuggle."

"I think I can mange that."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

When Jake showed up at work, Mac noticed how happy he was.

"Jake, who put that smile on your face?"

"That's good Mac. I think we both know who."

Slapping his back, they headed into his office.

Later that night, Jake got home, showered and changed. Grabbing up the horror movie he headed over to Macalleigh's.

Knock,knock

"Come on Nicholas, Jake's here."

Picking up her son, they headed to the door. As Macalleigh opened it, Nicholas smiled.

"Hey...there's my little man."

Passing Macalleigh the movie, he took Nicholas into his arms.

"What!! You have got to be kidding me. I hope you don't think I'm going to jump into your arms, with this little scary movie."

Caressing her face, he whispered...

_"A guy can hope, can't he."_

Shutting the door they walked into the living room.

"Would you like coffee?"

"Sure. That would be great."

When Macalleigh left to make the coffee, Jake sat on the floor with Nicholas between his legs.

"Look at you. Getting so big."

Nicholas laughed as Jake made a face. A deep belly laugh.

"Such a charmer, aren't you?"

Giggling again, Macalleigh walked back in. Picking Nicholas back up, he sat them on the couch beside Macalleigh.

"How was your day Jake?"

"It was quiet. Too quiet. Even your dad thinks it's calm before a storm that's going to hit shortly."

"He's usually right. I've seen some days where the team has handled three different crime scenes."

"Auuuuuuuhgh...don't curse us tonight Macalleigh."

"I'm sorry," she giggled.

After spending some time with Nicholas, they both got him ready for bed. Trying to get him into his pj's, he kicked his legs and giggled.

"Nicholas, behave you."

As they laughed, Nicholas kicked his feet all the more. Finally keeping him still, they managed to get them on. Giving him hugs and kisses, they tucked him in, and turned on his mobile.

"God Macalleigh, he's so beautiful. You are so lucky to be blessed with such a beautiful child."

"Thanks."

Shutting off the light, they turned on the nightlight and headed downstairs.

Heading to the kitchen Jake grabbed Macalleigh's hand.

_"Where are you sneaking off too?"_

_"To make the popcorn."_

Caressing her hand, he could feel her pulse. So quick, so fast. Letting him know that his touch affected her, as much as she was affecting him. Taking a chance, he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her towards him.

_"May I kiss you?"_

Calleigh didn't know what to say. all she knew was she couldn't breathe. No man had touched her, affected her the way Jake was since Horatio. Leaning herself towards his lips, she wet them, then with caution, and care, she very softly touched his. God the aura they were both feeling was amazing. It felt almost virginal to the both of them.

Carefully breaking the kiss, they just held each other till their heartbeats slowed.

_"Don't release me. Or I'll fall."_

_"Don't worry Macalleigh. I'll never let you fall."_

Looking into his eyes, she could see he spoke the truth.

_"How about we pop that popcorn, and cuddle up with our movie?"_

Unwrapping her from his arms, they both walked into the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once they had the popcorn popped, they placed it on the table and put on the movie. As Macalleigh turned around, Jake was motioning her to come with his finger. Blushing she walked over to his side.

"Tell me Macalleigh, do you always blush?"

_"Only when I'm nervous. Besides that your stare is very intense. I'm not sure how often you've been told. But you are very handsome."_

Jake smiled.

_"Come here Macalleigh."_

Sitting down on the couch, she nervously ate her popcorn, while the introductions played. Getting ready to sit back, Jake softly touched her arm. Pulling her down, he laid her between his legs, with her head resting on his chest. Grabbing the blanket, he covered them.

God, she could feel her heart beating through her chest. As his closeness, his colonged scent, was distracting her every nerve.

_"Are you comfortable?"_

_"Mhmm.. are you?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah I am."_

Watching Friday the 13th brought Macalleigh back to her younger days at the theater, when her and her friends jumped and screamed throughout the movie. Leaving the people in the theater thinking they were insane.

Giggling

"What's so funny?"

"The movie. I remember watching it with my friends at the theater, I think we screamed through ninty per cent of it."

"Lucky me. Think you'll scream again?"

"No. I told you, I don't get scared anymore." she laughed.

As they watched, Macalleigh seen the camp councillor walking through the woods, and when Jason came out of nowhere, she gripped Jake and jumped.

Laughing

"I thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not. I was just testing you."

"Uhuh..."

Wrapping her closer, he snuggled her right up to his heart.

"I'll tell you what. I'll just hold you very tightly, so you can't test me again, how's that?"

Looking up at him, they both felt the pull. The need, and passion that was building throughout the room. Caressing his hand up her back to her head, he pulled her face closer till she was an inch away. God he could see himself spending the rest of his life with this turqoise eyed angel.

_"You are so beautiful Macalleigh. I now understand why everyone calls you angel. Cause I swear in all honesty, you are. You've got me so lost in you Macalleigh. So lost that I'm going to kiss you now. Don't jump."_

Jump?? She couldn't even remember how to breathe, let alone jump.

Softly touching her lips, he caressed his tongue, around her upper lip until she opened for him. Then with gentleness and care, his tongue touched hers. Not breaking the kiss this time, he took her in deeper, dualing, caressing, stroking tongue against tongue. Macalleigh could feel herself begging for more, as she began to grind her pelvic against his groin. All the shyness, the nervousness had disappeared from them both, leaving behind the beauty of new beginings.

"Waa, waaa,waaa."

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"Macalleigh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your son needs you. Go ahead."

Heading upstairs, she picked Nicholas up, changed his bum, and brought him downstairs.

"Looks like we have company for the rest of the movie. I'm just going to grab him a bottle of milk."

"Hey little man, can't sleep?"

Reaching for Nicholas, he took him into his arms, and layed him across his chest. When she walked back in, she smiled.

"Come here Macalleigh."

Laying back down beside him, he snuggled the three of them under the blanket, watching the rest of the movie together. When it was over, Nicholas was sound alseep.

"Looks like the little Prince is out like a light."

"I'll carry him back upstairs."

Passing him back to Macalleigh, she took him upstairs. Once she had him settled she headed back down and found Jake getting ready to go.

"It's getting late Macalleigh. I should go."

Reaching for his coat, Macalleigh touched his arm.

_"Don't go. I want you to stay. Please stay Jake."_

_"Macalleigh...do you realize what you are saying?"_

_"I do. So once again. Will you please stay?"_

Placing his coat back down, Macalleigh took his hand, and lead him to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When she opened her door, the first thing he smelled was her perfume. Walking through the door he stopped.

"Jake?? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this Macalleigh. It's been years since I've touched another woman. As I said there was no one after Isabella."

Macalleigh teared up. She was just as scared. For she'd never been touched by anyone, except Horatio. Caressing her hand to his cheek, she whispered...

_"Then I guess we are both virginal. Don't be scared, I promise not to hurt you."_

Of all the things she could have said, he never thought that would be one of them. Leading him to her bed, she pulled back the blanket, and sheets. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the shyness in him as he said...

_"I promise not to disappoint you?"_

_"I never thought you would."_

Wrapping his hands in her hair, he pulled her close. So close that they could already see the passion flowing between them. Then has his lips touched hers, she gripped onto his muscled arms, and held. So deep, so warm, as their tongues danced within each other. Not breaking the kiss, Jake slid his hands across her back, down to her waist. Lifting her shirt over her head, he just admired her gorgeous form.

God she was beautiful. Her breasts were full, her waist narrow, her tummy lean. There was not one thing on her that showed she had given birth.

_"Macalleigh...I swear you are an angel. So beautiful."_

_"Touch me Jake. Please."_

Caressing his hand down her neck, her shoulders, to her breast, he traced his fingertips around to her back, unclipping her bra. So much need they could both feel building. So much sensual passion that had been built up to long.

Sitting on the bed, he pulled her towards him, and sat her on his lap. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, as his hands caressed her breasts. Not being able to crave the pleasure for long, she threw her head back, telling him without words to suckle her orbs.

Sensually taking one into his mouth, he caressed it with his tongue, and as she felt his roughness, she scraped her nails into his back, and orgasmed. God he could feel her spasm, as it shook them both to the core.

_"I'm sorry..."_ She whispered.

"_Sorry for what Macalleigh? Don't ever be sorry for showing how my touch affects you. For it's the same way I'm feeling."_

_"I ache. God I ache to be loved again. To feel what has long been forgotten."_

Standing up, he turned and lifted her onto the bed, sliding her pant from her legs, exposing all her beauty to him. Only to him. Raining little kisses on her toes, he watched as she turned her head, and gripped the sheets. She was so passionately giving, so emotional in her feelings.

Stroking his tongue up her leg, he stopped at her knee and caressed his tongue around in little cirlces, then her thighs, till he got to the very heat of her. God she was already soaked, he could see her pearly fluid seeping like a teardrop.

Needing to taste her, he sensually lifted her legs over his shoulders, and stroked his tongue across her swollen wet bud. Not being able to control her next orgasm, she bucked herself up off the bed.

_"Easy Macalleigh...it's okay love. Just breathe."_

Macalleigh couldn't believe what was pouring out of her. Never had she felt such a touch, it was so different from Horatio's. Each stroke, each caress was Jake. Plunging his tongue deep within her core, she tried to move. Holding her still, Jake could tell she was on the verge of a third orgasm.

Sliding his tongue back up her body, he placed his thickened shaft on her sheath.

_"Look at me Macalleigh."_

As she looked into his eyes, she seen they were almost black. So full of passion, of need, of desire to feel himself within her.

_"As of this moment Macalleigh, we are a couple, we are a future. You, me, and Nicholas. From this day on we build our lives together as a family."_

With the tears building her eyes, she whispered...

_"Yes Jake. We will build our family. We will be each others futures."_

With the words said, Jake plunged deep within her. God he was so thick, so long, as she could feel her walls expand. Every inch of his thickened shaft could be felt against her and her womb. Wild now, so out of control, he could feel her nails scrape down his back, causing him to hiss out her name...

_"Maaaaaaaaaacalleigh..."_

So out of control, they plunged, rocked, grinded in endless pleasure. And as they were both on the edge, as they were both so lost in each other destiny's, they poured everything they were into each other. Leaving behind only sounds, sounds that could be heard throughout their room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Later that night Macalleigh awoke to Nicholas's cries. Slipping out of Jake's arms, she headed down to her sons room.

"Hey there. What's the matter sweetheart? You thirsty, or just want some company."

Jake was watching from the door.

"Why don't you bring him in with us Macalleigh."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. He's lonely, besides that it's healthy for children to feel the closeness of those that love them."

Walking into her room with Nicholas, she placed him in the middle.

_"See...he's sleeping already. He just wanted to make sure you were still here."_

_"No. He wanted to make sure we were still here."_

Jake smiled. Macalleigh always made him feel important in her and her sons life.

_"You're right. We were here."_

Wrapping them both in his arms, they fell asleep.

The next time they woke it was morning. Leaning over the bed, Jake noticed the time.

"Shoot!! I gotta go Macalleigh. Your dad is going to kill me. I'm late."

"Ohhh...I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Not your fault. Mine. Your passion was so beautiful it made fall into a deep sleep."

Blushing

"There you again Macalleigh. Blushing all the way to your toes."

"Will we see you tonight Jake?"

Leaning over her, he whispered...

"Yes you will. I'll bring dinner, don't cook."

Kissing Nicholas, then Macalleigh, he left. Opening her door, he seen Mac and Calleigh coming out of theirs.

"_Shoot...this isn't your day Jake_." He whispered.

Calleigh smiled wildly, Mac looked stunned. Trying to pretend he was angry, he said...

"You look like a Detective who hasn't slept. Tell me Jake were you here all night?"

Opening the door, Macalleigh walked out with Nicholas.

"Daddy!! Stop it. Don't tease him."

"Hmm..why not Macalleigh. He's just a guy."

Jake caught on immediately. Realizing that Mac was trying to find out how deep her feelings were for Jake.

"Well...gotta go. If I'm late the boss will dock my pay."

"I'll dock more then that if you're sleeping with my daughter."

"DADDY!! Stop it."

"Why angel. Why does he mean so much to you?"

"Cause I'm falling in love him daddy."

Jake looked passionate. Mac looked happy, and Calleigh was estatic.

_"What did you say Macalleigh?"_

Looking at Jake, she whispered it again...

_"I'm falling in love with you."_

Calleigh was in tears. Jake turned and looked at Mac.

"Ummm...I'm gonna be late Mac. Sorry."

Gently pushing Macalleigh and Nicholas in the house, he shut the door.

"Wow...what do you think of that sweetheart?"

"I think you're a big tease. But I love you for it."

Feeling her stomach churn, Calleigh ran back into the house and puked. Following her back inside Mac found her over the toilet.

"Aww...I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish you weren't so sick with this one."

"It will pass hon. You better get going."

Helping her up he walked her to the couch.

"Rest love. I'll try not to be late."

"Okay. I love you Mac. And leave those kids alone."

"Sure love. I will."

Calleigh laughed. She knew damn well Mac was going to over there and drag Jake out of the house. Counting to herself...

"One, two, three."

Ring, ring

"Hello Macalleigh."

"Hi mom. Do you know what dad just did?"

"Let me guess. He dragged Jake out of the house?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know your father Macalleigh. So why don't you dress Nicholas and bring him over."

"Sure mom. We'll be over shortly."

Hanging up the phone, Macalleigh smiled.

When Mac pulled up in front of Jakes, he said...

"Ten minutes Detective."

Laughing Jake got out of the car, and ran into his apartment. Coming back down in record time, he had a overnight bag with him.

"Hmmm...you going somewhere?"

"Nope."

"Then why the overnight bag?"

Laughing insanely, Jake said...

"Just drive Mac."

"You already love her and Nicholas, don't you?"

Looking in Mac's intense eyes, he said...

"I do Mac. I really do.'

Nodding that he understood, they headed to the lab.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Later that evening, Jake was heading out when Mac seen him .

"Jake!! You need a ride?"

"No. I have to pick out some things before I head over to Macalleigh's."

"That's okay. I don't mind taking you."

Jake laughed. For Mac tried his hardest to keep track of him and his daughter.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. See ya."

Heading out, Jake made his way to the florist shop. Picking out a dozen red roses, he then headed over to the Chinese Restaurant and grabbed dinner. Hailing a cab, he arrived at Macalleigh's.

Knock,knock.

"Awww...Jake, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Wrapping his arms around her, he passionately kissed her.

"Pssst...Calleigh he's at it again, look."

"Mac!! Leave those poor kids alone."

Walking to the window, Calleigh grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into her arms.

"I think...you need something to occupy your mind." She winked.

"Mmm..like what love?"

Caressing her hand down her husbands body, she began caressing his shaft. As Calleigh watched his eyes turned the deepest of black.

"Sweetheart!!"

"Shhh...I promise I won't hurt you."

She was driving him over the edge. Each stroke, each touch, he could feel his shaft swell. Wrapping her hand in his, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

"Your teasing is killing me love. Now I must torture you for being such a naughty girl."

Calleigh could care less. For her body was craving his touch. Besides that. As long as she kept him in the bedroom, the more time the kids wouldn't be bothered by his antics. Stroking his hand down her blouse, he sensual with fingertip caresses undid each button, spreding it open, he revealed her soft sweet breasts.

Then working his hands down to her pants, he unclipped them and sid them down her legs. Now with her fully exposed, he began teasing her with his fingers.

"Mom, dad, were home."

Collapsing on top of her, he moaned.

"I'm sorry honey. We can finish playing torture tonight if you wish."

Giving his wife a sinister look, he said...

"I thought they had basketball practice?"

"They did Mac. It's seven already."

Looking over at the clock, he noticed the time. Climbing off his lovely wife, he helped her from the bed.

"Mom?? Dad?? Where are you two??"

"We're right here."

"Auuuuuuuuuugh...not again. Geez dad you already knocked her up again. You two are really to old for these games."

"Listen smarty pants. I have a nine mil with your name."

"That's good dad. I think you need some new lines."

"I think I liked it better when you were in diapers."

"Ouch...sorry dad. You only hurt the ones you love."

"Alright you two that's enough. I need to check dinner."

When Calleigh left the room, Mac tackled his son to the ground, and began wrestling with him, while Elizabeth laughed.

Meanwhile...

Macalleigh and Jake had finished dinner. While Macalleigh loaded the dishwasher, Jake played with Nicholas on the floor.

"Macalleigh...you have to see this."

Walking into the living room, she seen Nicholas rocking back and forth on his knees.

"Oh my God. He's trying to crawl. Look at him."

Pulling Macalleigh onto his lap, they watched as Nicholas plopped back down on his tummy. Picking him up in her arms, she sat him on her knee.

"They grow up so fast, don't they."

"Yeah they do. It seems like only yesterday I brought him home."

Jake knew Macalleigh was having a little flashback.

"It's okay Macalleigh. Don't be afraid to talk about Horatio. I don't expect you to foget him, you loved him deeply. So please don't shy away from your memories of him."

"Thanks. I guess we should get this little angel to bed."

Jake smiled inside. For Macalleigh had just said "we".

Helping them up off the floor, they headed upstairs to put Nicholas to bed. Once they had him down, they headed back downstairs. When they got to the bottom, Macalleigh pulled the back of Jakes shirt, while she wrapped her arms around him.

Lifting her onto his back, he piggy backed her into the living room, tossing her down on the couch.

"Movie?? Or make love??"

Macalleigh blushed, Jake smiled seductively.

"Hmmm...let me see. This is a hard one." She laughed.

"Hard!! Oh my heart is hurt. I guess I'll just have to change your mind."

Lowering himself upon her, he began tickling her. As she laughed hysterically, he could feel her become aroused.

"Mmm...someone likes to play naughty. Tell me Macalleigh. Is it me that has caused those shivers across your skin?"

The intensity of her eyes were drowning him. She was just so damn beautiful, so full of nervous passion. Knowing the teasing was becoming to much for them both, he lowered his head and touched her lips.

_"Jaaaaaaaaaaake..."_

_"I know Macalleigh. I'm right there with you."_

Pulling her up, they undressed each other in fevered passion. Then pushing him back down, she laid herself on him, God the heat of her was amazing. She was so damn shy and giving at the same time. He knew she wanted to be wild. He knew she was burning as much as he was.

Lowering her head, she rained little kisses across his chest, his stomach, his waist, until she got to the very heat of him. Oh Jake knew what she going to do, but he still wasn't ready for the soft innocent caress he felt as she took him into her mouth.

Stroking, licking, suckling. Jake could feel himself coming undone in everything that was Macalleigh. Not being able to take anymore, he pulled her up and flipped her under him. With burning eyes, he whispered...

_**"My turn."**_

Macalleigh had never felt so carefree. Never had she felt this in control of her needs, wants, and dares. Feeling Jakes tongue stroke her swollen orbs, she bucked up under him. So much passion as he worked his way down her stomach, her thighs, till he was caressing the very heat of her.

As his fingers worked his magic within her, his tongue basked in the pleasure of her bud. God he could her walls tighten against his finger, letting him know she was on the edge of her orgasm. Replacing his tongue where his fingers were, he drank her orgasm into his mouth, swallowing with greed.

Climbing back up on her, he pulled her onto his lap, sitting her on his thickened shaft.

_"Take from me Macalleigh."_

Take she did. As she sensual stroked him a little at time, watching as the passion played across his face. Not being able to take her teasing, he took over the lead. Plunging her deep, as her head fell back, and he licked her orbs. So out of control they both were. Needing to feel her deeper within him, he flipped her again, laying on her, plunging over and over, until they both screamed out from the orgasms that burned through their souls.

Pouring into her, she bit down on his shoulder, letting him know without words that he had satisfied her beyond anything she could have dreamed of. Collapsing on top of her, the only sounds that could be heard, were the beating of their hearts.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A short time later, Macalleigh woke to the cold. She really missed Miami. Especially when the fall hit NY. Shiver in Jakes arms, he felt her.

"You cold Macalleigh?"

"Yeah. Very."

Wrapping her tighter in his arms, he carried her upstairs.

"I promise I'll have you warm in no time."

Placing her softly on the bed, he started the gas fireplace. Sure enough, the room heated within minutes.

"I'm going to check on Nicholas. I'll be right back."

Macalleigh smiled. Jake sure loved Nicholas. As much as Nicholas loved Jake.

"He's still sleeping Macalleigh, but I'm going to bring him in with us. His room is a little chilly."

She laughed. For out of all the rooms, Nicholas's was always warm. Watching him walk back in, he placed Nicholas between them. Then wrapping his arms round the two of them. They all fell into sleep.

Meanwhile...

Mac was looking for Calleigh. He thought for sure she was in the kitchen. But she wasn't. Besides that, he wasn't done with her yet. He still owed her from this evening, before the kids came home. Searching the living room, then the den, still nothing.

"Calleigh?? Calleigh?? Where are you love?"

Still not getting any response, Mac figured she was hiding on him. Searching the closets, then the rooms. He came to Macalleigh's old room. Opening the closet door, she jumped out at him with nothing on. By all that was Holy. Mac swore he was seeing an emerald eyed Angel. Simply stunning, she was so damn sexy, so damn gorgeous, that words wouldn't come.

Calleigh knew she had stunned him. For she had seen that look several times.

"Sweetheart, look at you. I can see your tummy just begining to grow. I can see the outline of our child nestled safely within your womb."

Walking over to her side, he fell to his knees, and just held her with his head resting on their baby.

_"Maaac...are you okay?"_

Stroking his hair, Calleigh could feel wetness on her tummy.

_"Heeeeeeeey...what is it Mac? Please talk to me."_

Still not saying a word, he stood and looked into her eyes with soaken tears.

"I'm just so happy love. I feel so blessed in our life. Sometimes it just becomes to much. Sometimes I feel this plain of happiness shouldn't exsist for me."

"Oh Mac...why would you think that? We both deserve happiness. After twenty two years, how many other couples can say they've survived what we have. Look how long it took us to get here. So much pain we had in the begining. Which is why we have so much happiness now Mac. Our love, our understanding, and our warmth is what has brought us here. To now. To this minute, this today."

Kissing her husbands tears, she lead him to the bed, and laid him down. Slowly undressing him, she removed his shoes, his socks, suit, pants. Until she had basking in the glory of all that was natural.

Crawling in between his legs, she stroked her tongue up his calf, his thigh, until she got to his sac. Softly, sensually taking one into her mouth, he gripped her hair, and bucked. Stroking her tongue up his thickened shaft, she took his head into her mouth, playing him with, deep strong strokes. Strokes that were filled of need, of promise.

Feeling her husband lose control, she tenderly began caressing his chest, while she slid herself up upon him. Mac was so lost in touch, in her stroke, in her caress. Taking his hands, he slid them seductively up her waist, till he reached her swollen breasts. Tweaking and pinching with care, being careful not to cause her tender breasts any pain.

Then lowering his hands again, he placed them on her hips, and sat her deeply upon his shaft. God he could feel her walls already tighten around him. She was so warm, so tiny, so sleek and wet, that he could feel her pearly fluid seep down his inner thighs.

So lost now, as they rocked within each other. So much longing, tenderness that poured from their hearts, into their merging souls. Carefully flipping her over, he placed her on all fours. Sliding his arm under her, he allowed his fingers to become drenched in her fluid, God how he could feel it dripping form the cup of his hand.

Replacing his fingers with his shaft, he pulled her up to him, and rained tender kisses across her nape, her neck, her ear, all the while still stroking within her.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaac...I can't...I can barely..."_

_"I know love. I can barely breathe myself. Your soul his pure, so bright, as it merges with mine. So much love, and compassion. I can feel my heart burst from the essence that is our world."_

Such words were to much Calleigh. As she felt her tears pour from her eyes. Carefully laying her back upon the bed, he turned her to face him, and as their tears of love joined, he poured into with one last sensual plunge.

Nothing but silence could be heard throughout their room. A room that was now filled with passion, sighs, and whispers of love.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nicholas's First Birthday.

As the months past, Macalleigh and Jakes relationship had come full circle. Now living together in their little home, they were all preparing for Nicholas's birthday party. With all the excitment around them, Macalleigh didn't take the time to notice that Jake had an extra surprise, one especially for Macalleigh.

He decided that after the party, he would propose to her. So many months now, he felt the need building with her to be by his side everyday for the rest of their lives. Oh he was nervous. Nervous and worried that she may say no. But as Mac told him..."son, that's a chance you have to take."

Hiding the ring in amongst the clothes, he headed downstairs. Walking into the den he seen Nicholas walking along the furnitue.

"Dada...dada."

Jake walked over and picked him up. Holding him to chest he whispered...

"What do you think son? Do you think mommy will marry me?"

Nicholas looked at Jake and giggled.

"Mama..."

"Yeah. I love mama too. Think she'll marry me?"

"There's my two favorite men."

Stretching out his arm, Jake wrapped her up with Nicholas.

"Mmm..everything is ready for his party. Now all we need are our guests."

"They should be arriving soon Macalleigh."

"I think until that time. Someone should go down for a little nap."

"Oh no. Thanks. But I'm not tired at all."

"Haha, funny Jake. Let's go put our munchkin down."

Once they had Nicholas down for his nap, they walked into their room and took out the special gift they had made Nicholas.

"Look at this Jake. You did an amazing job with it. When Nicholas is old enough to understand, he's going to love it, and you."

"I know. I think the scrapbook is fitting to Horatio. As I believe you had one all about your dad, your Hero."

"Yeah. I still have that. My dad has never stopped being my Hero. He's my strength. I always told him that I would marry a man just like him when I was older. Though it's funny. Cause Horatio was nothing like my dad. I think that's why Horatio and I shared so much of each other. It was everything love was supposed to be, and more."

"I think you are his Hero too. I've never seen a family so tightly bonded. So much love, and understanding."

Jake was getting nervous now. He was second guessing himself about proposing.

"What about me Macalleigh. Am I more like your dad, or more like Horatio?"

"Hmm...I think you're more my dad, with a little Horatio. You have the ability to care for those who matter most. You have the need and thirst for justice like my dad. You also have the same knack for keeping us Taylor girls in focus. Which isn't easy by the way. But most of all, you have my dads dark looks, the deep eyes, eyes that are tense, hypnotic."

Staring into each others eyes, Macalleigh could feel her body begin to heat.

_"Tell me Macalleigh. If I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me. Would you?"_

She could see the truth in Jake's eyes. That's when it hit her.

_"Jake...what are you trying to say?"_

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the drawer and pulled out the little box. Walking back over to he bed, he got down on one knee...

_"Macalleigh Marie Taylor Caine. Will you marry me?"_

Macalleigh was in tears. She knew she loved Jake. She knew that she could see herself, and Nicholas together forever. Looking up into his misted eyes, she whispered...

_"How could I not marry you Jake. You have become my soulmate. You saved me from my pain, from the memories that haunted me. Yet all that time you never stopped me from talking about Horatio, or the life we shared. You were always understanding. Yes Jake. Yes I will marry you."_

Sliding the ring onto her finger, he kissed it.

"From this day and everyday forward Macalleigh, you will be my forever. You and Nicholas will be my reason for living, for loving, for wanting life to go on."

Caressing her tears with his thumb, he leaned in and kissed her. So much love, and passion in that one special kiss that would bond them forever as a family. Breaking the kiss, he carefully pulled her up and embraced her.

_"Jaaaaaaake...do we...I mean can we...?"_

He knew what she was asking. Looking over at the clock, he seen they had less then a half hour before guests arrived.

"Mmm...a quicky." He smirked.

Macalleigh laughed, for nothing about Jake and the way he loved her was ever a quicky. But if he wanted to call it that. That was fine with her. Flopping her down on the bed she laughed.

"Hmm..are you laughing at your Jungleman Jake? Shall I tie you up and gag you?"

"Mm...promises, promises."

"Oh believe me soon to be Mrs.Jake Ryan that is reality."

Grabbing the curtain ties he bound her hands together, while reaching for her silken scarf to gag her mouth. He could see the excitement in her eyes, her breasts, her skin as it fleshed up.

"Mmm...now where to start?"

Taking his fingertips, he slid them down her blouse. Watching her expression of need spread across her face. God she was so sensitive to his touch. Caressing her stomach, he brought his hand back up and unclipped her bra, as her full swollen breasts begged without words to be touched.

Lowering his head, he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled. Licking, stroking, till her body tried to twist away from his touch. God she was losing herself, she so badly wanted to touch, to force him to take her deeper, but she couldn't for he had bound her.

He knew he was torturing her senses. He could tell she wanted to take control. But not this time. Oh no, this time he would have her writhering in passion before letting her go. Stroking his tongue across her belly button, he plunged in and out, while caressing her breasts. Watching as she continued to buck wildly out of control.

Sliding himself lower, he spread her legs over his shoulders, and clamped down on her soakened bud.

_"Mmmmmmmmm.."_

He could hear her cries through the gag, it was driving him to want to feed more. Taking his fingers, he plunged them deep within her, while licking, caressing, suckling in endless greed. Giving her another finger, he could feel her walls tighten, almost kissing his fingers, letting him know without words she was ready to be loved.

Slithering back up upon her, he entered her swiftly, while removing the gag from her mouth, and the straps from her hands.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...God Jake...please..."_

He could tell she was passionately drained. Stroking deep, he pumped, plunged, rocked, grinding pelivc against pelvis, until they were both on the edge, both ready to pour forth in fevered frenzy. With one finally plunge, Jake released his seed within her womb. Her womb that kept her eggs safe, warm, nurtured.

Almost like a need to be endlessly loved, Macalleigh dropped an egg. An egg that now waited to be met by Jakes love. A love that would bind them together through another child. A child they had made from their warmth, their need, but most of all their love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epi...**

In the Hospital the family waited patiently for news on their new addition.

"Leave it to Macalleigh to give birth on her wedding day."

"Oh Mac, behave."

Holding thier new son in his arms, Mac cooed him while pacing the floor.

"Well I'm sorry love. They just get to the I now pronounce you, and boom, she's in full labor."

"That's our Macalleigh. Your Angel baby."

**In the Delivery Room**

"Okay Macalleigh, I need you to push on my count."

"I can't, I'm so tired. It hurts to bad."

"Listen love. I know it hurts. I'm so sorry for putting you through this again, please forgive me."

Macalleigh could see the concern in Jake's eyes.

"Are you ready Macalleigh? On my count..one, two, push..."

Baring down she squeezed Jake's fingers.

"Relax now Macalleigh, I can see the shoulders. One more good push and we can welcome your new child. On my count again...one, two, push..."

"Waaa,waaa,waaa,."

"Ohhh...look at him. Look at our son Macalleigh. We have another boy."

Macalleigh was crying. For her child was so handsom. he had dark chestnut hair, deep brown eyes, and a sharp mouth like his fathers.

"Seven pounds, two ounces. Good size. Here you go mommy. Would you like to hold your son."

"I'll be right back love. I'm going to grab Nicholas to meet his brother."

"Well son. What did she have?"

"A boy dad. Another boy. Come on Nicholas, let's go meet your new brother."

As the family followed, they walked into the room and awwed.

"Oh my, look at him angel. You did great. Have you thought of a name?"

"Mhmm...Grayson Michael Ryan."

"Aww, lovely name."

As the family watched Nicholas bond with his new brother, they noticed they were like night and day. For Nicholas was fair haired, while Grayson was dark haired. So much love now filled that Taylor/Ryan room, and would remain for years to come.

For that is what family is about. Bonding, loving, nurturing each other through each and every moment of each day. So closes the final chapter in Macalleigh's life. Her story is fully complete. As we all know her and Jake shared a wonderful life together. With more amazing children that would be born down the line.

Watch for the next story coming soon in the life of the Taylor's. As we watch Gabriel struggle through his Senior year. A year that would be full of bad choices, and mistakes. For sometimes even a Detectives son can become involved with the wrong group of friends.

**"Gabriel's Story." Coming soon to **

**Preview..**

He was quiet during his years of high school. Shy, and unsure about himself. As he sat in the corner of the lunchroom a group of young boys walked up.

"Hey man, are these seats being used?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Thanks man. I'm Robert, this is James, John and Derek. We transferred here a while ago. So what's this school like? Know any good hangout joints?"

"No. I'm sorry. Wrong person to ask."

"Why would you say that?"

"Umm..cause I'm somewhat of a loner. I like to be by myself."

"Ohh..I get it man. You have no friends. how about a girlfriend? You have the looks. I mean God you like one of those Warriors."

"Yeah. I get that all the time. I'm the spitting image of my father. Det.Mac Taylor."

"Holy shit. Your fathers a Detective?"

"Yeah. My mom's one two. Also my sisters husband Jake and my Uncles."

"Damn..no wonder you have no friends. Everyone's scared of you. Well...your family."

"Hmm..never thought of that. Anyways I have to go."

"Wait man. Don't leave. Hang with us."

"I can't. I have to get to class."

"Skip it man. We like you. Come hang with us instead."

Gabriel wasn't sure what he should do. This was actually the first time anyone in the school had paid him attention. Besides what could it hurt to miss one afternoon.

"Sure. Let's go."

Putting his books in his locker, he headed out.

**NYPD**

Mac was sitting in his office when Don walked in.

"Mac!! You need to come with me."

"Why? What's going on?"

Not saying anything Don walked Mac to booking where he seen his son being printed.

"What the hell??"

**To be Continued soon.**


End file.
